Always the Quiet Ones
by CarlosTWD
Summary: What if Nick survived the escape from Carver's camp? See 'Amid the Ruins' in Nick's perspective. AU w/ Nick, and other characters who I thought could have been handled better. Rated T for strong language, and violence. Season 2 coming soon
1. Part 1: Amid the Ruins

**Always the Quiet Ones**

**Chapter I: Amid the Ruins**

Nick heard a fatal scream, ringing along his ears. It was a woman, and he wasn't sure who it could be. Rebecca, Sarita, Jane, Sarah, Clementine. Who knows? Nick was with Luke, the two of them were still walking slowly, sticking to the plan. Nick had no idea where the rest of them were.

"Do you see them, the others?" Nick whispered to Luke. He was still grossed out at the fact that they had walker guts all over them. He couldn't do anything about it, however. Just stick to the plan. Luke shook his head, trying to stay silent. Nick saw a figure running into the woods. Nick didn't know who it was, but it seemed that Luke had a pretty good idea when he rushed off.

"Shit, I'm going after Sarah!" Luke yelled, running towards the figure. Nick followed him, but he was stopped when a bullet pinched his shoulder. He groaned in pain as he fell over.

"Oh shit, Nick!" Luke gasped as he knelt down to his side. Nick groaned as he tried to get up, his black shirt starting to mix with the blood stain.

"I'm fine, go after her…I'll catch up with ya'." Nick told him, clenching his wound tightly, then slowly getting back up. That was bad. Fresh blood. The walkers can smell flesh blood.

"I can't just leave you here, man. Sarah can wait." Luke said.

"Go, LUKE! Carlos isn't going to die for nothing!" Nick yelled to him. Luke hesitated with a frown, then ran back off.

_Well, that leaves me._ Nick thought, looking around to see if he could find anyone else. He wondered how Uncle Pete would have handled this situation. Nick wasn't going to die here, sure as shit.

Nick ran over a tree, taking cover so he would not be spotted by a walker. That didn't help because a walker with a rotted face, that looked like it could be peeled off like a banana attacked him. Nick groaned as the walker leaned in for a bite on his neck. Nick groaned as he pushed it off, his arm feeling disjointed cause of the gunshot wound. Nick finally gain control, grasping the hair, but unfortunately the hair just ripped off. This walker was rotting like crazy. Had to be an old one. The walker leaned in for another attack, but Nick kicked it's knees, so it fell to the ground. Nick then grabbed his hammer that Luke had given to him. He never really was fond of using a hammer, but it would have to do. Nick grasped it, smashing the walker's head open with the hammer, it fell back, and Nick heard a bone crack. He was thinking it was the knees because it looked pretty disfigured. Nick knelt down to the walker for a finishing blow. The walker stopped moving, and it was dead.

"Damn it." Nick sighed in relief. That was a close one. Nick looked around once more, but back and forth so he wouldn't be jumped by a walker again. Nick spotted a figure moving through the walkers, covered in guts like himself. The figure was short, maybe not even three feet. It was Clementine. Nick slowly walked over to her as she steadily walked, trying to play the corners to come up from behind her and sneak up on her quietly. Nick then got behind her, grabbing her as if giving a hug from behind. Clementine gasped as Nick covered his mouth with his hand.

"Clem, it's me. Don't make any noise." Nick said. Nick removed his hand from her mouth, letting her go. Clementine turned around with a warm smile.

"Nick! What do we do?" Clementine wondered. Nick didn't really know what to do, unfortunately. Clementine was a smart kid, and she seemed to take care of herself quite well. He thought he'd be the one asking that question.

"Why don't we keep on going? We can do this. Me and you. We can find Luke and Sarah and everyone else." Nick finished his sentence then groaned as he clutched his wound once more. Clementine gasped at the sight of it.

"What are you lookin' at? I'll be fine, Clem. Let's go." Nick chuckled as he shrugged it off. Clementine smiled and nodded, then the two of them walked closely together, slowly.

"Spread apart. They can smell fresh blood. You aren't going to go down with me if they attack me." Nick whispered to her. Nick panted heavily, but quietly. He didn't want to get eaten by a lurker. Not happening. Pete wouldn't be proud of that.

"Are you going to be okay, Nick?" Clementine whispered. Nick sighed and looked to her as they kept walking. Walkers were close to them, but luckily there was a somewhat clear path to the woods. It was the way Luke and Sarah had gone.

"Yeah, Clem. I'll be fine. Don't you worry about me." Nick replied, gulping at the thought of all the walkers coming up from behind them, ripping them to shreds. He didn't like the thought but it was there. The two of them reached the woods, and then they started running. Luckily, there wasn't as many walkers in this area then there was back outside the Hardware Store.

**The next morning**

Nick groaned as he laced the bandage around his shoulder, the bullet had apparently went clean through, but it still hurt like hell. He finalized the bandage, rolling tape around the bandage so it would stick. Nick then put back on his shirt with the bandage underneath. Nick ran his fingers through his shaggy mullet. Nick grabbed his baseball cap and placed it on his head.

_Damn, I need to get a haircut. _Nick thought, getting up off a log. They were in the middle of the woods. Clementine was still asleep. They were in a nice plain area where the trees had fallen down, closing off the area. It's as if someone actually made it that way. He wasn't complaining, though. Clementine woke up with a yawn, stretching her arms. Nick rubbed his hands together as he leaned them towards a small fire that didn't really show any flames. Nick looked over to Clementine who was getting up from her small blanket. It wasn't a bed, it was just a blanket laying on the ground.

"Good morning, Clem." Nick said as he cooked a squirrel over the campfire. Clementine smiled as she saw Nick cooking a squirrel.

"You got that?" Clementine asked.

"Yeah. Who else got it?" Nick asked.

"Nothing. Nevermind." Clementine said. Clementine remembered back when Pete said Nick was a shitty hunter, well for deer anyways.

"Sorry we don't have any cheeseburgers or anything." Nick smiled, as did Clem. The two of them didn't speak that much, but they got along fine.

"So's, I was thinking once we are rested and we have eaten, we can go ahead and look where Luke and Sarah. I think he was heading towards a trailer park. Sarah ran away after Carlos died, and Luke went after her. Jesus. It feels crazy when someone you've known for so long just dies in front of your eyes. Just ripped apart. Like a big bag of flesh." Nick frowned as he looked to the dirty ground.

"Yeah. I know." Clementine said, remembering all the deaths she had witnessed. Lee, Carley, Doug, Omid, Sarita. There was so many deaths she had witnessed that she somehow got used to it. And that scared her.

"Sound like a plan?" Nick asked, rising his head up. Clementine nodded.

**About an hour later**

Clementine worried about Sarah. They had just found her glasses under a walker. Maybe she didn't make it?

"So, do you know if anyone else made it out? I know Luke and Sarah did. What about Bonnie, Mike, Jane, and the others?" Nick asked.

"I'm not sure. Sarita didn't make it. She was bit. I cut her arm off, and they ripped her apart." Clementine said, frowning.

"Shit. You cut her arm off!?" Nick questioned.

"I had to! It was the only way!" Clementine growled.

"Hey, I didn't mean…" Nick said, laying his hand on Clem's shoulder. They heard a scream, and a few voices.

"That sounds like Sarah!" Nick said, running towards the gate. He tried to climb the fence. He succeeded, and Clementine looked at the fence. It had no bars to climb, and she was too short anyways. Nick looked back as he was at the top of the fence.

"Where am I supposed to go?" Clementine asked. Nick stuttered as he looked around for an opening.

"Right. Um, there's an opening around the corner, c'mon!" Nick said as he leaped off the fence. Clementine went through the gate which had a hole in the bottom. Nick ran towards the voices.

"Hey, whoa, whoa! Just CALM DOWN." A man said, Nick didn't recognize the voice.

"You just back up! She's with me!" Nick heard Luke's voice. It seemed that there was a stranger with Luke and Sarah. The two of them turned the corner and saw a bunch of walkers banging on the door of a trailer. Nick spotted a sign that labeled 'Sunshine Mobile Home Trailer Park' The letters were gritty and a bit hard to read.

"You got a weapon?" Nick asked. Clementine nodded as she pulled out the bloody hatchet she had. It was quite sharp. Nick wouldn't mess with her. Nick grabbed his hammer and went for the walkers banging on the barricade. He was stopped as a walker grabbed his leg, and he fell down. The walker grabbed his foot, leaning it to bite it. Clementine gasped as she shoved the hatchet in the walker's head. Nick's foot broke free of it's grasp. He looked back to Clementine and nodded as saying 'thanks'. Clementine smiled as she sat back, waiting for Nick to kill the last two zombies. He killed them both, and looked over the barricade.

"Dammit, don't do this!" Luke's voice was heard again. Nick was worried cause of the second voice whom he did not recognize. Nick looked back to Clementine.

"See if you can find something that can get their attention." Nick said to Clementine. Clem nodded as she went over to the red striped truck that was quite dusty, she opened the front door, honking the horn. Nick noticed that the walkers took notice to that, but it wasn't enough. They didn't stay on the noise for quite long.

"We need to find a way to keep it going!" Nick yelled. Clementine nodded as she ran over to a dead walker. Nick looked behind him to see Clementine trying to pick the walker up and drag him.

"Let's put him on the horn!" Clem suggested.

"Not bad. But let me do this." Nick said, impressed that Clem could lift the walker at least. Nick grabbed it's arms, pulling it towards the truck. Nick pulled up the walker, placing it in the driver's seat, then pushing it towards the horn, so it would stay on. That caught their attention. The walkers went for the barricade, and Nick and Clem rushed into the side trailer, and went out the other side of the trailer, and running towards the door to the trailer that Luke, Sarah and the other stranger at. Nick reached the door, trying to open the door, it seemed to be locked. Nick kicked the door once, and then a second time and he successfully kicked down the door. Nick and Clem ran inside, and Nick pushed a bookcase over with the help of Clementine. The bookcase blocked the door for now.

"Who's out there?" Luke called out.

"Luke!" Nick replied. Luke opened the door with his machete in hand.

"Thank god. When I heard you guys kicking down the door, I wasn't sure who it would be." Luke smiled in relief. The man opened the door, with a pistol in hand. He had a black sweatshirt, and black pants. He was a white man. He had a beard and a striped black and dark blue beanie.

"Who is this?" Nick asked.

"I don't know. He was here before us. His name is Eddie." Luke said.

"Look, you guys brought all these walkers here, and you should just take care of them on your own, cause I'm out!" Eddie said as he went back in the room that Eddie and Luke were in.

"Where's Sarah?" Clementine asked.

"She's in here. I don't know what to do with her. You've gotta help." Luke said as he went inside the room, and Nick spotted Eddie climbing up a ladder, to the roof of the trailer park.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Eddie questioned.

"Just hang on a sec!" Luke replied. Eddie scoffed as he waited for the four of them. Sarah was had her knees together, and she wrapped her arms around her knees. Nick knew that her dad's death definitely hit her hard. She wasn't the same anymore. The walkers pounded against the door harder.

"We have to move! NOW!" Eddie yelled.

"I can barely get her to look at me. Can you try, Clem?" Luke asked. Clementine kneeled down to her.

"Sarah? It's me." Clementine said to her.

"Hi." Sarah said, looking back to her knees. Clementine leaned in for a hug but she just screamed. Clementine backed off.

"We've gotta go, kid!" Eddie called out.

"I hate that I've lost so many people. But it's made me strong. I learned to take care of myself. Things aren't like they were before. Everything is hard now." Clementine said.

"You say that like it's so easy. Not everyone can be like you." Sarah finally said, slowly looking up to the younger girl.

"You can be too, Sarah." Clementine replied.

"I wish that were true." Sarah frowned. Nick gasped as he heard the walkers beginning to break through the window behind them.

"Crap, we're surrounded!" Luke said.

"I'm going to leave you here!" Eddie yelled.

"When everything started, I met my friend Lee. He tried to help me find my parents. He protected me more than anyone else my whole life. He died to keep me safe, I was so scared." Clementine said. Sarah looked to her. She was starting to come back, or so Clem thought.

"But you're still here." Said Sarah.

"Because he taught me to be strong, even when I'm scared. Because he wanted me to live. And your dad died because he wanted YOU to live. He would still want that." Clementine finished the story, and Sarah looked to Clem as she handed her her red glasses that she had found on a walker. Sarah gave a small smile. One lense was cracked.

"Let's GO! NOW!" Eddie yelled.

"Wait a fucking minute, Jesus!" Nick yelled back. Eddie scoffed as he looked around the perimeter. The walkers almost got through to the door, and the bookcase soon wasn't enough.

"Shit!" Nick said as he ran towards the bookcase, pushing it against the door to keep it from letting any walkers in.

"Here, c'mon, grab my hand!" Eddie yelled as he put his hand down and Luke grabbed it, and Eddie pulled him up, groaning in pain.

"Alright, c'mon!" Luke took a breath after groaning in pain.

"Shit. Find something to stand on! You're too short!" Eddie said. Clementine glared at him. Eddie shrugged and Clementine ran to Nick.

"We need to use that! They can't reach me and Sarah!" Clementine pointed to the bookcase.

"Oh, fuck me." Nick said as he took a breath, then pushed the bookcase. He kept pushing it back, and Clementine pulling it.

"Keep going!" Nick said as he grabbed his hammer, fighting off a few zombies at a time. Clem groaned as she kept pulling the bookcase. It took her a bit longer to pull it considering she wasn't as strong as Nick.

"Sarah! We have to go, are you listening!?" Clementine yelled. Nick ran inside the room, shutting the door behind him. He had blood all over him.

"I can't, I can't!" Sarah cried out.

"Sarah, your father died to keep you safe! He'll die for nothing if you stay here!" Nick said. Sarah sat there, ignoring him. Clementine slapped her hard across the face with an angry expression. She didn't want to, but it was the only way.

"MOVE!" Clementine yelled. Sarah obeyed and Clementine got up on the bookcase, and was pulled up by Eddie. Nick did the same, and then Sarah did too.

The five of them were on the roof of the trailer park, and then they slid off the top, landing onto the ground, then running off into the woods.


	2. Part 1: A Broken Soul

**Always the Quiet Ones**

**Chapter II: A Broken Soul**

"Ok, you guys seem cool… I don't mean to be rude or anything but you mind if I join you guys? I probably don't really have much to contribute except some we- Stuff." Eddie said. Nick didn't know what to think about Eddie. He seemed like a weird guy. Definitely not dangerous.

"You helped us get out of there." Luke smiled.

"How? All I did was reach down my hand." Eddie questioned.

"Goddamn my feet are tired. Why don't we just sit down?" Luke groaned. He was quite weak since he was caught trying to steal some food. Carver attacked him, wounded him. Luke was capable of some reckless actions, but he tried his best to avoid them.

"I guess." Nick replied. The five of them reached an area where there was a few logs, and a somewhat clean open area. They would be able to tell if walkers came around. Nick wasn't sure how Sarah was going to come back. After Carlos died, the Sarah that was once there was gone. Vanished. She didn't even look at anyone. Good thing Clementine was there, or else they would have to leave her. Nick couldn't even live with himself if he had to just leave her there to die.

"I'm sorry, just… I haven't gotten much rest since we escaped Carver's. You guys can go on ahead." Luke said, panting.

"Go where? We have no destination." Nick rolled his eyes. Nick thought Luke was being a bit lazy, especially for him because he's always been the 'keep on moving' guy. Nick was always the one who gave up easily.

"You have to find the others. Scout on ahead, take Clem or Eddie with you." Luke said.

"Oh, so now you're Mr. Boss Man?" Nick rolled his eyes again. Luke had been making a lot of stupid mistakes lately, and Nick was tired of it. Usually he would be the one to do the reckless mistakes.

"What the hell is your problem?" Luke growled. Nick scoffed and turned around. Nick rubbed his stubble facial hair.

"Drama, huh?" Eddie said, elbowing Clementine in the arm. Clementine glared at him. Eddie just turned away, awkwardly.

"How's your arm?" Luke asked, remembering that he was shot in the shoulder.

"I bandaged it." Nick replied.

"How'd you know how to do that?" Luke asked. Nick remembered back at the Cabin when Carlos was giving him tips on how to bandage someone.

"Just wrap it around their wound, and then once it's laced around, just put some tape on it. It's easy." Carlos said, ripping off another roll of tape.

"I still don't get why your teaching ME. Why not teach Luke, or Uncle Pete?" Nick asked. Carlos had been teaching him and him only how to bandage properly. Nick never had a good idea why.

"I'll get around to teaching them as well. I can't do it for everyone all the time." Carlos answered.

"Alrighty then." Nick said, stretching his arms. A crazy survivor had jammed a knife in his arm, because he just randomly attacked. Nick never knew why the crazy asshole did that. Carlos was patching up the knife wound. Luckily for Nick, Carlos was the best doctor he's ever seen. And the only doctor he's been with in the apocalypse.

"Carlos taught me." Nick answered him, grabbing his hammer.

"This hammer sucks. I need my rifle back." Nick sighed. Once he said that, Pete's voice popped into his head.

But you can't shoot for shit, son! Didn't you shoot that innocent man? Jesus, son. You still want a gun!? Nick shrugged Pete's voice out of his head.

"Well, I think they confiscated that back at the Hardware Store." Luke sighed.

"Well, I was thinking we could go to Parker's Run, but you want to sit here.." Nick sighed.

"Oh, for fucks' sake, Nick! Fine! Let's go, Jesus." Luke yelled as he got up, walking off into the woods.

"I wasn't…" Nick wanted to apologize. Fuck it, he thought. Nick followed after Luke, and Sarah and Clem did as well. Luke was storming off like a bull running into a wall.

"Don't let me down, Sarah." Clementine said to Sarah. It had been about two hours since they had rescued Sarah from the trailer park.

"But, I'm not okay…" Sarah said, blankly.

"You will be." Clementine smiled. Eddie lagged behind the two girls, feeling awkward. His presence didn't seem to be welcomed, but he wouldn't really expect anything different. Nick started to slow down, but he kept a medium pace so he could keep an eye on where Luke was heading. Nick slowed down to walk next to Clementine.

"Hey, Clem." Nick greeted her. Clementine nodded as a 'hello' and smiled as she kept on walking.

"So what do you think of the new guy?" Nick asked. Clementine shrugged. They had just met the guy, so they didn't have a full opinion. He seemed like a weird guy.

"Does, uh – Kenny know that I shot Matthew?" Nick asked, he figured he would just ask now, because he still regrets it.

"I don't know. He hasn't talked to me about it. Hasn't mentioned Matthew since we left the ski lodge." Clementine replied.

"Oh, ok. He'd probably kick my ass if he found out. I mean.. Walter took it better than I would have. If some random stranger shot Luke, and I had sheltered the person who did it, I'd be pretty pissed off. But he took it better than I would have, if I was in his shoes." Nick said, still keeping an eye on Luke who was actually starting to slow down.

"Walter was a good guy. You didn't know if Matthew was a threat or not." Clementine said, reassuring him with a smile. The eleven year old girl really acted like an adult, and that kinda scared him.

"Thanks, Clem." Nick smiled. Luke went towards a building, placing his hands in a form as if he was putting on sunglasses, and he looked inside the window. Nick ran towards him, figured he might as well use this chance to catch up. Sarah, Clem and Eddie followed.

"What is it?" Nick asked. Luke raised his finger to his mouth, telling him to shh. Luke pulled out his machete, sneaking up from the corner. Nick ducked down, looking to see what was inside the building.

"Oh, fuck." Nick muttered as he put his head down. It seemed to be a nursery home, but perhaps an indie one. It was full of walkers, he noticed some walkers had to push through each other to even move.

"Did you see what's in there?" Luke asked, whispering.

"Who cares!? It's full of those things." Eddie said. He didn't seem to have a weapon of some sort, not a pistol, not a blunt weapon, nothing.

"Look, do you see that? A stash of meds, guns, and food, just sitting in the corner." Luke smiled.

"It's probably a fucking trap. Even if it isn't, it's still not worth it. There's too many of them, Luke." Nick said, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Let's just keep goin'." Nick sighed. Luke nodded, but as soon as Nick turned around he dashed into the building, as fast as he could.

"Dammit, Luke!" Nick growled as he grabbed his hammer and ran in there, hitting the walkers that were around the front door. Luke grabbed the handgun, and put it in his holster that he had. He must have lost his handgun before. Then he grabbed the shotgun, and the bag of meds. He zipped open the bag of meds, stashing as much as food as he could, and then zipped the bag.

"Cover me!" Luke yelled, as he threw over the handgun he had acquired. Nick shot at the walkers, and Luke did as well with the shotgun. Luke couldn't see an opening. Not a place where he could just jump over a walker and run out the door. There had to be a couple hundred of them. The desk where all the equipment were on had held some of the walkers off, but not all of them. They were starting to figure out to go around the desk. Luke kept firing until he ran out of shells.

"Damn it!" Luke said as he ran out of ammo. He held the shotgun the other way, and started smacking walkers with the butt of the shotgun. It wasn't that effective, but it was all he could do. Luke then

"Jane! Help Luke!" Luke heard Nick call out. Luke spotted Jane slicing the head of a walker, and knifing through. Luke had tripped over a walker, losing grip of the shotgun, he forgot having it in his hand, so he left it there.

"C'mon!" Jane called out as she ran out the door, and Luke followed.

Jane shut the door behind him, and grabbed a wood plank that used to be boarded up against the window, but apparently fell off. She put it through the door handle so the walkers couldn't get through.

"What the fuck were you doing?" Jane questioned.

"I got supplies. Food, medicine. And guns. Well, one gun." Luke sighed as he forgot he dropped the shotgun back in that nursery home.

"You fucking idiot." Nick pushed Luke.

"You coulda died, man? What the hell were you thinking?" Nick growled. Luke frowned.

"Who the hell is this?" Jane questioned as she gripped her knife, holding it towards Eddie.

"I can just leave. Okay?" Eddie gulped.

"Jane, it's good to see you." Nick smiled. Jane smiled back as she walked away, telling them to come on. Luke had caught up to Jane.

"Did you find the others?" Luke asked. Jane nodded. She still had some touches of walker guts over her face. Luke sighed in relief.

"Who is all there?" Luke asked.

"Everyone except you five. And Sarita." Jane replied, she said that with no emotion. Nick knew she was quite a hardened person. But c'mon, at least show some sympathy.

"I heard Kenny gave you a rough time. You did the right thing, Clementine. I hope you know that." Jane said.

"It didn't work." Clementine frowned. Nick was still amazed how such a little girl could be capable of handling all the hardship. She cut off Sarita's arm. Whoever taught her to be that strong obviously was a great man. He heard that he had died, quite a while ago.

"You wha-?" Luke began to ask, but was cut off by Jane.

"At least you tried." Jane said, patting her shoulder. Clementine sighed and looked to Luke.

"Sarita was bit. I cut her arm off…but it didn't work. Walkers got her." Clementine explained to Luke, still frowning at the failed attempt.

"Jesus. I'm sorry, Clem." Luke sighed.

"So, who is this guy?" Jane asked Nick and Luke, referencing to Eddie. The guy hadn't talked much since they let him join the group.

"His name is Eddie. We met him at the trailer park when we got Sarah out of there. It was his trailer. It got overrun, and we let him in the group. In fact, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" Luke said, walking backwards a bit to Eddie, who walked awkwardly and quietly.

"Uh, I'm Eddie. I'm a guy." Eddie said, rolling his eyes at his stupid choice of words.

"I wouldn't have guessed." Nick chuckled. Eddie shrugged as he couldn't say anything good about himself. He could tell them about his past group. And past friends.

"I was with a group, two weeks ago, about a group of seven. It was a bad place. Walkers roamed in every night of the week. We couldn't keep defending the place. Eventually a herd of them just strolled in like they owned the damn place. And they killed everyone. Except me. I had to find a place, so I found this trailer park. I hated living in that damn trailer, looking like some white trash hillbilly freak, which kind of reminded me of my friend Wyatt. Heh." Eddie chuckled at his last sentence, picturing Wyatt's crazy facial hair just sitting in a trailer.

"Wyatt? How much hair does he have?" Luke asked, he thought he knew that name. Wyatt. Hm. A thought of long hair came to his mind when he heard that name.

"He's got a lot up top, not sure how much he has down the- yeah." Eddie explained, deciding not to bring up dirty jokes in front of two teenage girls.

"Dirty blonde?" Luke knew Wyatt. He was apart of Carver's camp. They talked once, briefly.

"Holy shit. That guy? That guy was a weirdo." Nick said, remembering Wyatt.

"Holy fuck! You know who that is!? I've been trying to find him for two years! He's like – my best friend! He.. uh, left me at a dark interstate." Eddie said, laughing with joy.

"Good friend." Nick muttered. Jane was ignoring the whole conversation between Luke, Nick and Eddie and kept walking. Jane looked back to Clementine walking right next to Sarah, who was holding her shoulder. That girl was broken. Just like her sister, Jaime. Her sister Jaime was her 'best friend' according to Jane. They did everything together. She remembered when Jane gave her sister a bad haircut, and she'd laugh at how stupid and idiotic it was to walk around with that hairdo. Jane even giggled quietly out loud, but fortunately nobody heard it.

"You _have_ to tell me where he is, man!" Eddie cried. Luke stopped walking, and Nick did too. Jane didn't stop. She didn't turn back.

"He's at a place called Howe's Hardware. They have – _HAD _a leader named William Carver. We escaped the place because he was a crazy fucking psychopath. He's dead now, but he was there. I don't know if he is now – the only reason we escaped was because there was a herd on it's way to the Hardware Store. We lost some good people escaping." Luke explained fully, a tear began to swirl around his eye as he thought of Carlos and Sarita. Luke looked to Sarah who didn't even blink. That girl was gone.

"Oh – fuck, um. Shit. Sorry." Eddie said, scratching his head.

"Are you guys coming or not!?" Jane yelled over, as she was quite a long way from the four of them.

"C'mon, guys. We better head back to the others." Luke said, beginning to walk down the path to Jane. Eddie nodded and followed behind Luke. Then, Nick followed with Clem and Sarah.


	3. Part 1: Come Fly With Me

**Always the Quiet Ones**

**Chapter III: Come Fly With Me**

The group reached Parker's run, to be honest, Nick had thoughts they weren't going to ever find the rest. He had those thoughts before, and it destroyed him. Made him want to kill himself.

"Son of a bitch. You found 'em!" Mike smiled, greeting the six people.

"Who's this?" Rebecca asked, her voice was hoarse. Eddie crossed his arms.

"I'm Eddie. Uh, nice to meet you." Eddie said, nodding to Rebecca. Nick spotted Kenny sitting by a statue that had text on it that read 'Forgotten, but never forsaken.' He was holding a gun in his hand, just sitting in an idle stance. Clem heard back at the ski lodge that he lost his own son. He never asked Kenny about it because who knows what would have happened. He also remembered how rude he was to Kenny when he first talked to him back at the dinner table. What happened to him? Did he change for the better? Why does he feel of use now in the group? Is it because he doesn't want to die anymore? Because he's inspired to stop being such a sob because of Uncle Pete's death?

"Hey, Sarah. How you doing sweetie?" Rebecca said, as Sarah walked over to Rebecca she stared at her blankly. Rebecca reached her arm over to her as an attempt to comfort her, but she wiggled her arm way, and stood there, staring at her.

"That's okay, sweetie. Whenever you're ready." Rebecca said, looking to the ground as Sarah walked away.

"I'm just glad everyone made it." Luke sighed in relief.

"Everyone except Sarita. How's he doing?" Clementine asked Rebecca, keeping an eye on Kenny.

"He hasn't moved from that spot in about two hours. We're all just taking a rest…" Rebecca explained, groaning.

"What's going on with you, Bec?" Nick asked, concerned.

"I'm just… I don't know. Don't worry about me." Rebecca said,

"I was thinking since you're here now, maybe you could talk to him?" Bonnie asked, crouching down to Clem, giving her a stare that said 'Please do it, nobody else wants to.'

"Alright.." Clem sighed and walked over to Kenny.

"You need to rest." Mike said to Rebecca, walking with her over to the bench. Nick kept an eye on Clem and Kenny, making sure he didn't do anything crazy. Luke told me to back off, but he didn't keep his eyes off the two of them.

"Hi, Kenny." Clem said, awkwardly. She moved her hand over to her elbow, gripping it.

"You think I don't know what y'all are whispering about over there? What's wrong with Kenny? Why's Kenny acting this way? Do you think Kenny's okay?" Kenny growled, his face about to blow up with anger.

"It's all I hear from anyone anymore." Kenny said.

"I'm just worried about you." Clem said, raising her arms a bit.

"Worried, huh? Well that's nice of you, since this was your fault in the first place." Kenny retorted.

"There was NOTHING I could do." Clem said, easing with caution.

"Seeing what happened, I would have preferred you do nothing." Kenny retorted. This wasn't exactly a surprise to her, she saw Kenny acting like this back when he lost his family. Duck, Katjaa, now Sarita. Clementine knew this wasn't her fault, but she felt guilty.

"I tried to save her!" Clementine cried. She didn't blame Kenny, he's lost so much. That's when Kenny went off, and it scared Clementine.

"You think just because you're a little girl, you can get people killed and nobody will care? Just because you're 'sorry' it'll all magically go away!? That's not how it WORKS!" Kenny yelled. That's when Nick ran over then.

"You need to calm down, Kenny. It's not her fucking fault." Nick growled, he looked to Clementine. She shook her head.

"Nick, back off, man!" Luke called to him. Nick crossed his arms as Kenny gave him a deadly stare.

"You're upset, looking for someone to blame. When I lost my Uncle Pete, that was me too! I wanted to die! But you can't blame Clementine. She tried to fucking save your girlfriend! It was the only way she could have survived! If she didn't have done what she did, she would have DIED ANYWAYS! SO FUCKING LAY OFF!" Nick realized he went to far. Kenny got up, throwing the gun to the ground. He faced Nick, and ran towards him, tackling him towards the wall.

"Kenny!" Clementine cried out, running towards the two of them.

"Oh shit! Kenny!" Mike yelled, running over there to break it up. Mike reached the two of them, but Kenny let loose of Nick for a second, and then Kenny kicked Mike in the stomach, and he fell back. Nick grabbed Kenny's arm, and he pushed him down to the ground. Mike got back up and pinned Kenny down with Nick's help. Kenny tried to kick free a few times, and he finally succeeded. Nick fell back, and Kenny broke free of Mike and punched Nick in the face about three times.

"KENNY!" Clementine yelled, cocking the gun that Kenny had before, pointing it towards him. Kenny stood in a punching position for a minute, then turned around and got up.

"Put the gun down, Clem." Kenny growled. Clementine backed up a bit, still pointing the gun at him. Kenny rolled his eyes, or in his case, eye and just walked off into his tent. Clementine lowered the gun, tears dripping from his eye.

"You alright?" Mike asked, pulling Nick up from the ground.

"Yeah, it was my own damn fault." Nick groaned, wiping his nose from blood.

"I –uh, I'm sor-" Nick began to say to Clem, but she just slapped him. She walked away, crying. Nick coughed and sighed and walked back over to the rest of the group.

"He's lost it. He can't stay here." Bonnie said to Nick.

"He's just fucking upset. That was my own damn fault." Nick replied to Bonnie, sitting down on the bench next to Rebecca. Jane, Eddie, and Luke sat on the bench, and sat there, not saying a word.

"Keep an eye on him. Me and Clem are going to go check out that Observation Deck." Jane said, walking off to where Clem headed. Nick crossed his arms as Mike and Bonnie got up.

"We're going to head to the Museum. Figured we can scout that place out." Mike said.

"Take this. You are pretty effective, unlike me." Nick said, pulling out his hammer and handing it to Mike. Mike chuckled and nodded and walked off with Bonnie.

"I think I'm going to go check on Sarah." Nick said, looking over to Sarah who was pulling her knees against her chest. He had to find someway to face her father's death. She had to pull herself together. She had to.

**To be continued…**


	4. Part 1: Fuck All The Sheep

**Always the Quiet Ones**

**Chapter IV: Fuck All The Sheep**

"You know that joke about the two hillbillies and all the sheep?" Jane asked, the two of them were trying to pick a lock to get inside the interior of the observation deck, the two of them had agreed that it would be a good place for Rebecca to have her baby. Clementine shrugged at her question, she never had heard anything about that.

"It's a good one. This father and son are walking through the country, and climb a hill. And down below them, they see a field full of sheep. And the son gets all excited and says: _Let's run over there and fuck one of them sheep! _The father looks at him and shakes his head, and is disappointed in him. The father says, _That's just wrong. _The son hangs his head, and the father says, _Let's walk down there and fuck ALL of those sheep. _" Jane laughed as she finished her joke, and looked at Clementine, "You get it?" Jane asked. Clementine raises her eyebrow.

"No…" Clementine said, a bit weirded out by the joke. She was an eleven year old girl, she didn't know what it meant.

"Heh, I didn't think you would. Oh well, it doesn't matter." Jane chuckled again as she continued to pick the lock to open the Observation Deck.

"Shit!" Jane muttered, Clementine looked back.

"You okay?" She asked. Jane looked back and nodded her head, and went back to picking the lock.

"Hey, Sarah." Nick said, greeting her with a nervous expression. Sarah didn't reply. Nick kneeled down to her, which she had pulled her knees into her chest. She did that a lot. Nick partly blamed Carlos for sheltering her for far too long, but he wasn't mad at him about it. She needed to know the real threat. What was really going on.

"Look, I was hoping we could talk for a minute. Are you up for that?" Nick asked, Sarah looked up to him, and didn't reply.

"I know what you're going through. When I lost my mom, I didn't know what to do with myself. Part of me wanted to live in the past, pretending I was talking to her. I knew she wasn't really there, cause she was dead. I know that. I tried not to think about _her_." Nick sighed, remembering the walker taking a bite of his mom's neck, and feasting on her.

"I'll be alright, honey. Don't…" Nick's mother said, his voice was hoarse.

"Please…don't give up…" Nick's mother said after a few seconds of silence, and lost consciousness. Nick held her in his arms, sobbing as he lay his head down to her chest.

"Mom…" Nick sobbed, hugging her tightly. Luke, Carlos, Rebecca, and Pete were standing around Nick and his mother.

"Sarah, stay inside." Carlos said, shutting the door so Sarah couldn't see what was happening outside the cabin.

"No, Janet.." Pete cried, kneeling down to her lifeless body. The man that they had sheltered for the time being was bitten, and they were hoping they could contain him and possibly save him, but they were dumb to think they could change that. The man had changed into a walker and bit his mother. Luke yelled in anger as he sliced the walker's head open with his machete. Luke dropped his bloody machete, and hid his eyes with his hands.

"Nick, man… We gotta.." Luke said, with his empty voice. Nick pushed Luke back, while holding onto his mother's dead body.

"Go away." Nick muttered. Luke sighed and walked away, and Rebecca, and Carlos walked away with him. Pete stood there, looking down to his sister's body.

"Then I lost Uncle Pete. I wanted to die. I was reckless. I killed the man on the bridge because I was _fucking_ reckless. I can't be reckless, not anymore. I need to stand up for myself, fight the fight. Remember that you aren't alone in this world, even if the people that raised you, are dead. You can't do a damn thing about it in this world. You just gotta… find something to fight for." Nick said, hoping to get a reply out of Sarah this time.

"What are you fighting for?" Sarah asked. Nick gave her question a big deal of thought. What did he fight for? What did he want to survive for? Was it just because he was afraid to die? Was it because of Uncle Pete?

"The two people who actually seem like family to me. You and Clementine." Nick confessed.

**To be continued…**

**Sorry for the short chapter. Next chapter will be longer, I assure you. And soon: MORE EDDIE. Because I really need to spend some time with his character. **


	5. Part 1: Sayonara, Hiawatha

**Always the Quiet Ones**  
**Chapter V: Sayonara, Hiawatha**

**Day 41 about 11:18PM**  
"Shit, shit, shit!" Eddie panted as he kept running with the pistol in his head. _I can't believe he left me!_ Eddie thought. But it did sound like Wyatt was in trouble, maybe he HAD to drive off. Still, he was pretty pissed about it. He heard another car coming his way.

"Shit." Eddie said, still panting. He dived into the woods, ducking down to wait for the truck to pass by. Eddie couldn't make out the color because it was so dark and foggy. He looked next to him and saw a rotten corpse right next to him, and it smelled horrible. Eddie tried to stay quiet as the truck slowly drove by, and it seemed that he was looking for him. He peeked up a bit to see who was driving, but he couldn't see. And fortunately, Eddie wasn't spotted by the man in the truck. He then drove off quite fast. He slowly got up, looking at the road where the man had drove off, and he still couldn't see anything. Eddie took a breath, and then ran off into the woods.

**Day 42, about 5:18AM**

Eddie walked, holding his side.

"Damn it." Eddie said, looking like he was about to pass out from exhaustion. He was walking for five hours. He sat down for a few minutes. Luckily, he was an open area where he could collect his thoughts peacefully and keep out for walkers. He thought about Wyatt. Why would his best friend leave him like that? _It sounded like you were in trouble, Wyatt. Is that why you left? Cause I would have done the same thing._ Eddie thought to himself.

"Ponga sus manos en alto, imbécil!" A voice called out. Eddie jumped up and looked around.

"No me hagas ir hasta allí y arranco tus miembros uno por uno!" The voice called out again. Eddie noticed the man spoke Spanish. He only took Spanish for two years in Junior High, but he'll give it a shot.

"Hey amigo! No me refiero a ningún daño!" Eddie said. (Hey friend! I don't mean any harm!)

"Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso, hijo de puta. Ven adentro ahora mismo, o de lo contrario algo malo va a pasar a ti." The man spoke. Eddie tried to get a glimpse of how he looked. He looked to be Mexican.

"Hablas Ingles?" Eddie asked.

"Not very well." The mexican spoke, holding a AK47, walking fastly towards him. He cocked the gun and Eddie raised his hands up.

"I. I am amigo." Eddie said, enuneciating.

"Vete a la mierda, Americano. Yo no te conozco, y tienes que salir de mi propiedad." The mexican said, and he nodded him towards the small church he had in the distance.

"Es que su iglesia?" Eddie asked. (Is that your church?)

"Si. Now, c'mon, Americano." The mexican ordered. Eddie walked forward, sighing. He didn't understand most of the words the mexican had said. The mexican poked Eddie's back with his heavy machine gun. (Yes, Now, come on, American.)

"Easy, man." Eddie groaned.

"Puesto que usted no me puede entender, así que me estoy aprovechando de eso. Voy tomar sus cosas. Es curioso, porque es como hablar en mi propia mente! Puedo decir lo que quiero sin entender. Increíble." The mexican man kept talking.

"I can't hear anything you say, dude. Jesus." Eddie sighed.

"Entra en." (Get inside) The man said, pointing to the inside of the church. Eddie slowly nodded and opened the big doors to the church, walking inside. It had sturdy walls, and the type of chairs that were usually in all the churches.

"Usted no sabe nada de Inglés?" (You don't know any English?) Eddie asked.

"Vete a la mierda." (Fuck off.) The mexican retorted, and he motioned for Eddie to sit down.

"Ki ez? Jorge, akkor nem kellene, hogy minden ember van itt. Tudod, hogyan érzek ezzel kapcsolatban." Another man came out and said, he looked like an indian to Eddie. One of those Indians that were apart of the Iroquois. He wasn't speaking spanish, Eddie knew that for sure.

"Does anyone in here speak ENGLISH!?" Eddie asked, yelling a bit in frustration.

"Yes. Hold on, now. I need to speak with my colleague." The second man said.

"Baszd meg, Tom. Ez az én dolgom." The mexican man said. Apparently he spoke two languages. If Eddie had to take a guess, he'd guess Hungarian. He signed up for a World Language class in his four years of College. He had taken Hungarian for two weeks, so it had to be Hungarian, it sounded just like it.

"Hé srácok, én nem ... uh .." (Hey guys, I don't - uh...) Eddie started to say, but he couldn't really figure out what to say to form a sentence. The two men looked to him, but then looked back to each other.

"Megmentettelek, Jorge. Azt teszed, amit mondok. Csak bukkant ránk, úgy néz ki, mint a. Engedje el." The second man said, crossing his arms.

"Mi nem tehetjük! Tudja, hol vagyunk! Lehet, hogy valaki mással!" The mexican man argued. Eddie seemed to have caught his name in the language they were speaking.

"Jorge?" Eddie asked. Jorge looked to him and raised his eyebrow.

"Tudja a nevem! Lásd! Ő veszélyes!" Jorge turned back to the second man.

"Azt mondtam ki hangosan, Jorge. Most hadd menjen. MOST." The second man ordered. Jorge sighed and walked over to Eddie and grabbed him by the arm and threw him forward.

"I'm sorry about that, kid. Jorge can be rather abrasive at times. He thought you were apart of a group we once were apart of." The second man said, placing his hand on Eddie's shoulder.

"It's fine. How come you speak english, and the other guy doesn't?" Eddie asked.

"I'm Thomas, or Tom. I'm from Hungary. He's from Mexico. The two of us ran into each other and we found this church and survived here since the start. I taught him to speak Hungarian, because that is my native language. I came here in the US about three years ago, hoping to find a change of scenery. Sadly, all I've seen is bunch of racist pricks thinking I'm from the Iroquois tribe." Thomas explained. Eddie felt embarrassed after thinking he was from the Iroquois.

"I'm trying to teach Jorge English, but he's a slow learner with English."

"Well, uh. Can I go?" Eddie asked. Thomas shrugged and then nodded.

"Yes, I'm sorry for everything that's happened." Thomas said, smiling.

"Alright. Sayonara, Hiawatha." Eddie chuckled as he walked out the church doors. Thomas chuckled but Eddie couldn't hear him.

"Actually, uh... do you think I could sleep here? I haven't slept at all." Eddie asked.

"Why not?" Thomas smiled.

**To be continued in Chapter 6.**

**I just wanted to give some backstory on Eddie after what happened when he got seperated from Wyatt. Next chapter will go back to Nick and everyone else, also some more Eddie flashbacks.**


	6. Part 1: The Price of Sanctuary

**Always the Quiet Ones**

**Chapter VI: The Price of Sanctuary**

Nick patted Sarah on the shoulder, with a smile. Then he walked away. The teenage girl smiled at what he said, and hopefully that had risen a little bit of hope inside her broken soul. Nick looked at the sign of the Museum. It seemed to focus strictly on Civil War. He noticed Eddie was chatting it up with Rebecca over by the bench.

"And I'm like - DAMN! It just fell apart, of course I didn't have anything to do with it, just so you know. I do miss that church. And Thomas, and Jorge." Eddie chuckled, remembering something about his past. The laugh quickly turned into a frown.

**Day 382, about 1:32 PM**

"All you have to do is put the damn thing down! It's not hard, Jesus!" Eddie groaned, running his fingers through his hair.

"I'm tryin'!" Jorge groaned, he had learned to speak fluent English, or at least close to fluent just recently. With Eddie being the extra help, he learned English faster than usual. Jorge was carrying a huge box, which they had just discovered at a nearby Ranger Station. Jorge rested the box onto the ground, and then was handed a box-cutter. He flicked it so the blade stuck out then he ripped through the tape that sealed the box.

"Is there a phone number on it? Maybe we can call UPS to send us a care package." Eddie chuckled, while he opened the box and there was a huge amount of food, and about two pistols.

"Well, it's somethin'. We were running low, and now we got food and a fuckin' gun. Thomas and Stef will be happy to hear about this." Jorge smiled.

"Where the hell are they anyway?" Eddie said, walking out the church door, looking around.

"EDDIE! THERE'S SOMETHIN' IN HERE!" Jorge yelled, and Eddie quickly looked back once he said that. They looked at each other for a quick second.

"Wha-?" Eddie started, but was interrupted when the church exploded, Eddie flew back at impact, as the church engulfed into flames. He saw nothing but flames as the church collapsed. Eddie couldn't believe what just happened. One of his friends that he had been with for almost a year now, had just blown up right in front of him. He fucking knew it. The second he saw that package he had to know that something was up with that. But he took it anyways. And now Jorge was dead. He didn't want to move, hell he couldn't really move. His leg hurt like hell, maybe he was burned. It's a miracle that he survived. He was only about 10 or 15 feet away from the church.

"God...FUCK!" Eddie groaned as he got up, his back popped as he tried to move out of the way of the church. He looked to the left of him and saw a figure of some kind, and soon that figure multiplied, and multiplied, and multiplied.

_I gotta get the hell out of Dodge._ Eddie thought.

Eddie panted heavily as he started running towards the open area, since that's where Stef and Thomas has gone once they went out to gather some food for the feast they had planned tonight. Sadly, there wasn't going to be one at that church. Maybe they could set it up somewhere else, but with over 60% of their food and equipment gone, they might not be able to risk it. He just had to figure out how he was going to tell Thomas and Stef about Jorge's death.

**Present Day**

Nick decided to walk over to the two of them.

"So wait... It just randomly exploded?" Rebecca asked, scratching her head. Eddie nodded, frowning a bit.

"It had something in it, I think. I dunno.." Eddie said.

"I'm sorry. That's tough." Rebecca patted her hand on his shoulder. She then groaned once she did that.

"You alright, Rebecca?" Nick asked.

"I'm - FINE! Don't worry about me." Rebecca said, panting a few times, trying to get some air.

"Why don't you and me take a walk for a second." Nick said to Eddie, who nodded and got up and followed him over to the entrance of Parker's Run, Nick laid back and looked over to Luke walking back to the Observation Deck that Clem and Jane had went over to, he remembered the last time he talked to Clem, which was about maybe 15 minutes ago, she had slapped him for standing up to Kenny like that. He felt like he deserved since he brought it upon herself, but it drove him mad when he was just yelling at her like that.

"Something wrong?" Eddie asked.

"I need to know if I can trust you, if the group can." Nick said, groaning at his shoulder wound which didn't feel as bad as it used to.

"Uh - Yeah, I mean.. why are you asking me that?" Eddie asked. Nick crossed his arms and gave him a glare.

"We're survivors. It's just necessary to ask those questions. I still don't know a damn thing about you." Nick replied.

"Sure. I guess, uh... What do you wanna know?" Eddie asked, crossing his arms.

"How long were you surviving alone in that trailer?" Nick asked.

**Day 383 2:38 AM**

_Shit, shit, shit!_ Eddie thought. He had to keep running. There was no stopping him. He was too afraid to get eaten. He hadn't survived this long to die here. No fucking way. Strangely, he thought of Wyatt's crazy ass beard and the time when they had run over a dead guy. That's the day that crazy fucker in the truck had gotten them split up.

"THOMAS! STEF!" Eddie yelled as he spotted two figures in the woods.

"EDDIE!" Thomas yelled back. The three of them ran towards each other.

"Guys...the church is - gone.." Eddie sighed. They had just recently welcomed Stef just two months ago, she had black medium length hair, and had a white shirt and blue pants. She didn't really change clothes that often. Hell, who really did anyways? She

"WHAT - WHAT do you mean _GONE_?" Thomas asked, and his face began to light up.

"Me and Jorge picked up a box from a Ranger Station, and it had a label on it saying 'Free stuff. Food, guns, medicine.' and once we opened it, it had a device or something and the church exploded. Jorge - didn't make it..." Eddie frowned. Thomas looked to the ground, a tear falling down his eye. He then placed his fingers around his hair, and looked like he was about to yank it out. He then lowered one hand a little bit, and inched toward his holster, he then quickly grabbed the gun and as soon as Eddie saw that he figured out what he was going to do. Eddie tried to knock him over, as an attempt to save his life but it was too late. Thomas had pointed the gun up to his head and fired. Blood spattered out of the right of his head. Stef gasped.

"NO!" Eddie screamed.

"Oh my god..." Stef said, backing up, covering her mouth as if she was about to puke.

"WHY!?" Eddie yelled as he fell to his knees, sighing heavily. _He just lost two of his friends in one day._

"Damn it. We've gotta go." Stef said, holding out her hand. Eddie nodded, and the two of them ran off before the walkers could reach them.

**Day 593, about 2:36 PM**

"Just flip it. It's not hard." Eddie chuckled. The two of them had found a small cafeteria which was surprisingly stocked, they had finally caught a break after traveling on the road for almost half a year. The two of them had grown closer, they had thought of each other as a 'couple' it was even weirder for Eddie considering he never had a girlfriend before. He was just a weird dude who smoked weed. People change, he thought.

"I'm trying! Jesus!" Stef exclaimed. Eddie laughed as he looked out the window and spotted a place called 'Sunshine Mobile Home Trailer Park'

"I've always wanted to live in a trailer park." Eddie joked, crossing his arms.

"Fuck no. We're not doing that." Stef shook her head.

"C'mon, we'll bring food over there. We'll come back if we need more." Eddie said.

"Alright fine. This place doesn't even have any beds, so that's fine with me." Stef replied.

"Beds, huh? Eddie chuckled. If there was a dirty joke said, it would usually be Eddie who said it.

**Present Day**

"I had someone with me. A girl. Named Stef." Eddie's expression turn into a frown and Nick guessed that she didn't make it.

"I'm sorry." Nick replied.

Nick noticed Clem walking into the Parker's Run area.

"Excuse me." Nick said, and Eddie shrugged and Nick ran over to Clementine.

"Hey, Clem. Uh.." Nick scratched the back of his head thinking of apologizing to her.

"That was kinda stupid what you did." Clem said, crossing her arms.

"I know, Clem. I know. But you didn't deserve that. You tried to save her life. That counts as something." Nick said.

"It was still pretty stupid." Clem said, after a few seconds of silence. Nick chuckled. He then nodded, and looked to Clem.

"I just want you to know, Clem. I'm here. For anything. We've come a long way, huh?" Nick asked. Clementine smiled. She remembered when she first met the cabin group when she had a bite mark on her arm. They all thought she was bitten by a lurker, but it was a dog. Clem felt bad about stealing, but it was the only way she could have survived.

"Thanks, Nick. And... we sure have." Clem said as she looked over to Sarah who was still in the same spot, and same position. The weird thing was: She didn't even look sad that much, something about her seemed happier, but she couldn't tell. She looked over to the museum sign. Mike & Bonnie went that way.

"Why didn't you save Pete instead of me? I just - gotta ask. I know I asked you before back at that shed...but I need to know."

"I.. I don't know.." Clem said. Nick stood there for a second, and shook his head.

"Nevermind. Uh..I figured we could go over to the Museum and help Mike & Bonnie, you alright with that?" Nick asked. Clem nodded. The two of them walked to the museum.


	7. Part 1: History Lesson

**Always the Quiet Ones**

**Chapter 7: History Lesson**

Nick and Clem had about a few more blocks to reach the Museum.

"So how are you doing with all the stuff that's going on?" Nick asked. Clem shrugged. Rebecca with her baby, Kenny after he lost Sarita.

"It's bad." Clementine replied. Nick looked towards her.

"Well, I can't really blame Kenny. And sure as hell can't blame Rebecca. I mean she did let herself get pregnant but-" Nick stopped when Clem was giving him a glare.

"Yeah, I guess that isn't fair." Nick smirked.

"Oh, look at that!" Nick pointed towards a deer that was walking around in the woods. Clementine squinted her eyes to see the deer.

"I haven't really been that good with hunting deer. You ever went hunting before?" Nick asked.

"No. I do know how to shoot a gun, though." Clementine replied.

"Oh, that I know. I'm kind of wondering how you were before all this started." Nick chuckled. That thought hit her, at how much she changed during the two years. She remembered her parents, _Lee_.

"I – uh, I didn't mean –" Nick said, referencing to his silence.

"Don't be. It's fine. Let's just get to the museum." Clementine said as she faced towards the walkway to the Museum. Nick nodded, the two of them were walking in an awkward silence. They saw a sign that said _Parker's Run Museum. Just a few more minutes of your feet._

"I guess they didn't want to be serious with this sign." Nick raised his eyebrow.

"No kidding." Clem laughed.

"So, uh.. who taught you how to shoot?" Nick asked, as they kept walking.

"My friend Lee. He helped me do a lot of things, helped me learn how to survive." Clem said.

"Oh yeah, you did mention him. Sounds like a great guy. So wait was that the person you were split up when Pete and Luke brought you to the cabin?" Nick asked. Clem sighed.

"No. I.. I had to shoot Lee. My friend was Christa." Clementine said. She wished she didn't have to think about them. But he was just curious.

"Dammit, I'm sorry. I – I just wanted to learn more about you. I'm horrible at this." Nick sighed.

"It's – It's fine, Nick. Don't worry about it." Clementine said.

"Well, you're a pretty strong kid, y'know that Clem?" Nick smiled.

"So I've heard." Clementine smiled back. The two of them had become really good friends. Back when the two of them first met, he had almost shot Clementine.

"Thanks for the watch. I didn't really have anything left of Pete. But – did you steal it when you stole the medical supplies?" Nick had to ask. Nick didn't really like what she did at first, but he realized he would have done the same thing.

_If you had the balls for it. _Pete's voice popped into his head.

"Yeah. I did. I'm sorry." Clementine said.

"Sorry? If you hadn't taken it from my room, then I would have nothing left of my Uncle Pete. Thank you."

_I'm right here, kid._

"Ah, here we are." Nick smiled as he looked at the entrance to the Parker's Run Museum. Nick saw Mike standing by a shutter, searching the box that was right by it. Bonnie was looking around by the cannons.

"Hey Nick. Hey Clem." Mike greeted the two of them.

"Hey. Any progress?" Nick asked.

"Not much. We're still looking around. You mind helping out?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, that's kind of what we came here for." Nick smiled to Clem.

"Nick, I could use your help over here." Mike said. Clem walked over to Bonnie. Mike was a nice guy, he always seemed to be a good ally to the group. Not many people were like that.

"I'm worried about Kenny, and Y'know, I don't think that was necessary, what you did." Mike said.

"Yeah, I've heard that from pretty much everyone. I couldn't watch Kenny just yell at her like that. That was uncalled for." Nick replied, looking to his shoulder wound. It seemed to have dried up, and his shoulder didn't even feel sore. That was fast.

"Yeah. I guess so. You should go apologize to him." Mike said, searching throw the small box that was right by the shutter.

"Y'know, why don't you pull up that shutter?" Nick asked. It didn't look like there was a padlock on it, so why not just open the damn thing?

"I was gettin' around to that." Mike smiled, he grabbed a small role of tape, which had a few tears on the edges.

"Need some tape?" Mike asked.

"Next time my Lego toys break, I'll give you a call." Nick smirked. Nick thought about what he knew about Mike. There wasn't much to know about him, since it was just the two of them, he figured he might as well talk to him.

"So, uh... I don't really know much about you, Mike. What were you doing before Carver's?" Nick asked. Mike stopped looking through the boxes, facing Nick and crossing his arms. Obviously everyone had plenty of adventures considering it was over two years since the start of the apocalypse. Nick know he did, with Pete, with Luke. With Carlos, Rebecca, everyone.

"Must have been a few animals around here." Nick heard Bonnie say, looking at some of the Civil War statues.

"Well, I was with a group of about eight for the first six months of the apocalypse. We were at a small abandoned church. It wasn't a horrible setup, we had food; but that wasn't enough. We were attacked by a bunch of bandits, they killed all but two of our group. I made it out with another man. It was just us left, and we had nowhere to go. The bandits had burned down the church. We survived just the two of us for just about another three months. The man I was with, George. He wasn't the same man after we lost the church. He lost his brother and sister, and we both lost our close friends. It was about nine months in, and we ran into a man called Steve. He was in charge of Howe's Hardware. We were there for about a year. That's when everything fell apart. Steve was killed when some random group had attacked. They took out alot of our numbers, but we eventually took them all out. That's when I killed my first human being. I hated it, but I realize it's what I had to do. Since Steve was dead, the next in line was William Carver. He took control, and everything just went to shit. You know the next few parts. Everyone was afraid of him, except for me, Jane, and a few other friends that Tavia brought a few months after I arrived. The other friends didn't want to come with us on the escape." Mike explained.

"You weren't there when we first escaped. It was only seven months ago.." Nick said, trying to remember if he knew Mike. There was a lot of people at Carver's, but it wasn't exactly fully packed. Nick would have seen Mike if he was there.

"I went on runs alot. I remember when I was gone for a whole three weeks because I had to walk to a whole other city. That city was surrounded by walkers. I'm not sure. I never saw you guys either." Mike replied.

"Ah, I see. Well, Mike. I just wanted to get to know you a little better. Shall we open the shutter?" Nick asked. Mike nodded as he reached the bar of the shutter, pushing it up. He couldn't push it up that far.

"Hmm. Damn it. It won't budge." Mike sighed as he tried harder to push it.

"Maybe you should put your hand through it and reached for the lock?" Nick suggested. Mike nodded, and was about to when stopped by Clem and Bonnie.

"Clem, you could probably fit in there?" Bonnie suggested.

"Why do I have to do everything?" Clementine sighed.

_That's exactly what I was thinkin'_ Nick said.

_You're thinkin', boy? That's a first. _Pete's voice returned.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here, I'll do it." Bonnie said.

"No, it's fine. I - nothing." Clem said as she leaned up against the counter, sticking her legs out as she reached her hand inside the small room, she spotted two gallons of water.

"Will you look at that?" Mike chuckled.

"Ugh. I'm stuck." Clementine groaned. She couldn't reach the lock, and the shutter was touching her back. It was cold feeling, which was weird considering she had the jacket on. She heard a low raspy breath, when suddenly something grabbed her arm. It was a walker. Once it had reached up to Clementine, it pulled her in.

"Shit!" Nick yelled as he kicked the door. The walker made a chomping noise as Clem's wrist was getting closer and closer to the walker's teeth. Clementine yelled for help, and she thought it was over for her. Mike and Nick had kicked open the door together, and then Nick had tackled the walker down. The walker and Nick scuffled a bit. The walker liked to make threatening chomping noises right before he would bite. The walker was leaning in to bite Nick's neck out, when Nick kicked the crotch of the walker, and it flew off of him, falling against the wall. Nick got up and Mike tossed him the hammer. Nick grabbed it, smashing the sharp side of the hammer into the skull of the walker. He smashed the walker's head multiple times. Once he was done, he yanked the hammer out of the walker's eye, which some traces of walker blood was still left on the tip of the hammer. Nick's shirt was covered in blood.

"Well, that happened." Mike sighed.

"Look at what we got. Nick, you mind carrying one, and I'll get the other?" Mike said, lifting a gallon of water. Nick nodded as he reached to grab the other gallon of water.

"Thanks, Nick." Clementine sighed in relief.

"Don't mention it." Nick smiled. He felt he had hit the walker a little more than he should have, but it didn't matter. It was dead now. At least Clem was safe.


	8. Part 1: An Offer Even Luke Can

**Always the Quiet Ones**

**Chapter 8: An Offer Even Luke Can't Refuse**

Luke decided to go check on Clementine. Her and Jane were checking out the Observation Deck. Luke held the AK47 that he had acquired from Carver when Kenny had brutally murdered him. Not to mention Clem who just stood there and didn't even blink. He walked forward and stopped when Clem had reached him.

"Clem! Clem, hey!" Luke greeted.

"Any luck with that observation deck?"

"I was just checking on Rebecca and Kenny and they said they hadn't heard from you in a while. I don't guess there would be much, but Jane's pretty resourceful." Luke said, thinking about Jane. She was probably one of the most useful people he had come across, he didn't really know if he considered _himself_ useful.

"Jane and I were trying to open the gift shop to it, and some stranger showed up. How did you not see him?" Clementine asked.

"He must have sneaked around. What did you do with him?" Luke asked.

"He had a lot of medicine. So we took some." Clementine frowned.

_Stole?! What!?_

"What!? You robbed him!? Seriously!?" Luke questioned. Luke had known Clementine for a short period of time, but would she really rob a stranger?

"Rebecca needs them! So does Kenny, in case he gets an infection!" Clementine replied.

"I know, but.. Where is this guy now?" Luke asked.

"Jane took his gun and chased him off." Clementine answered.

"Well, I guess Jane has really rubbed off on you." Luke replied.

"Is Jane still up there now?"

"Yeah. She's still trying to get that gift shop open." Clementine said, she had been using that nail file to bust in the gift shop, she never had any experience with lock picking so she didn't have much knowledge if that would work or not.

"Y'know, I can't figure her out." Luke said as he walked towards Clementine.

"I mean she really lays it on the line, but... at the same time, she doesn't show you anything that counts." Luke said, staring up to the observation deck. He couldn't see Jane.

"I like her. She's honest, and she knows what she's doing." Clementine smiled, she didn't know Jane for that long but she knew she was a good person.

"Yeah. That's more than I can say for some. Y'know, Jane just kinda seems like the person who gets tempered by hardship. But, when I look at Kenny now he seems broken. And broken people get reckless. I know you have a history with him. I know he's a good guy, or at least started as one. But I just think that he's had to take more than he can handle." Luke gave his opinion at Kenny. He had heard that his son, 'Duck' had died a while back, and maybe that was why he acted the way he did. He didn't know much about him

"Are you any better? Is anyone?" Clementine retorted.

"Whoa, whoa, I - I didn't mean.." Luke said apologetically. Clem turned away from him.

"Look, I just want to survive - and that means picking the right sides." Luke finally said after a few seconds of silence. When he didn't get a response out of Clem, not even a damn look, he frowned and looked over to Rebecca. She sat down near the fountain in Parker's Run.

_Kenny's still in the damn tent. Nick's probably with that new guy and Sarah._

"I need to go tell the others about the observation deck." Clementine finally said, walking off.

"Good, I will - uh, see you back there." Luke nodded. Luke looked over to the stairs to the observation, walking upstairs only to see Jane still messing around with the gift shop lock.

"Hey Jane." Luke greeted. Jane looked over to him, not moving from her spot.

"Hey Luke." Jane greeted back. Luke dropped his AK-47 down to the wooden floor.

"I just thought I'd check up on you, see how you're doing." Luke said.

"That's sweet." Jane chuckled lightly.

"I, uh - I'm sorry about your sister." Luke didn't like to bring up dead family members to people, but he had to know that she had his condolences.

"Thanks, Luke. I - uh, appreciate that. Aren't you supposed to be watching the perimeter?" Jane asked.

"Y-Yeah, I - I just, you know. Wanted to see how you were doing." Luke said, scratching the back of his head. Jane dropped the nail file, and it clattered on the wood floor. She got up walking towards him, and grabbed his shoulders, leaning in for a kiss. The two of them shared a kiss. Luke stepped back a bit.

"Whoa, what the hell? Where'd that come from?" Luke chuckled.

"Wanna find out?" Jane walked away seductively. Luke then followed her. Forgetting that he had a duty.

* * *

"Jesus. I've got all this disgusting blood all over me." Nick sighed, while carrying a gallon of water, Mike had the other one.

"I don't even know why I'm acting like this is the first time." Nick chuckled, remembering the escape from Carver's camp. Clementine also laughed at his remark.

"Are the two of you tired at all?" Bonnie asked.

"Nope." Mike chuckled.

"Oh, so you don't mind if you take the other one?" Nick smiled. The four of them had reached back to the Civil War site and heard Rebecca's pained yells. Clementine and Bonnie rushed over as Nick and Mike took their time while carrying the gallons of water. Nick knew he couldn't run with that.

"Holy shit! You found a lot of water!" Eddie smiled.

"Don't high-five me just yet, we've got bigger fish to fry." Nick told him.

"I like your idioms." Eddie chuckled. Nick glared at him.

"Yeah, not the time. Got it." Eddie clicked his tongue, and looking at the ground. Mike sighed as he put the gallon of water down on the ground. Nick did too, as Bonnie helped Rebecca get up. Nick saw Sarah looking over to the walkers.

"Oh, no... Nick, Clem... Clementine! Nick!" Sarah cried out.

"Sarah, c'mon!" Nick called over. Sarah didn't move. Nick ran over to her grabbing her hand.

"Stay close to me."


	9. Part 1: All Fall Down

**Always the Quiet Ones**

**Chapter 9: All Fall Down**

"Mike, do you think you could grab both of those gallons of water? I need to get Sarah to the observation deck!" Nick asked.

"On it!" Mike replied as he ran over to the two gallons of water that were just resting on the ground.

"Kenny, what do we do?" Bonnie asked.

"You just keep that baby safe." Kenny said, grasping his crowbar as Bonnie pulled Rebecca up.

"Let's get to the observation deck! Right now!" Nick said, holding Sarah's hand. As Clem, Bonnie, Rebecca, Eddie, and Mike went over to the Observation Deck, Nick stopped and kneeled down to Sarah.

"Sarah, I need you to be strong right now, okay? Rebecca is going to give birth to the baby! You can't be afraid, alright?" Nick said.

"O-Okay." Sarah replied, blankly. Nick pulled her hand and the two of them ran off.

"He's losing it, Clem." Bonnie said. Kenny was giving all he had towards the walkers. He kept smashing and smashing only one walker's brains in. Sarita's death certainly hit him hard.

"He's fine! Let's just go!" Nick didn't seem to care about his mental health, as cruel as that sounded. They had finally reached the observation deck, and Mike had dropped one gallon of water, and Eddie had the other one.

"Where the fuck is Luke?" Nick asked.

"No idea, man. Last I saw was him walking over here." Eddie shrugged. Nick sighed and ran up the stairs to the observation deck, once he turned his head to see Luke and Jane holding each others hands, embracing each other. Luke's sleeves had been rolled up, and his shirt wasn't probably adjusted, as if he had just put it on. And Jane's jacket zipper was down, and she pulling

"Are you fucking serious, Luke!?" Nick growled. Nick had never been more angry at Luke then ever.

"Nick, uh - it's not. We were just -" Luke's stuttering was interrupted by more screaming from Rebecca. Eddie and Bonnie brought her into the gift shop, laying her down. Kenny barged in.

"What the fuck were you two doing up here!?" Kenny growled.

"Kenny, wha-what's going on?" Luke asked.

"What's going on is that you're a reckless fuckin' moron." Kenny retorted.

"I'm reckless!? Really?! I don't beat the shit out of people when my friends or family die!" Luke crossed the line.

"Luke. Shut. Your. Fucking. Mouth." Nick said, pointing his finger towards him, ordering. That's when Luke backed off. Rebecca screamed again as Clem knelt to her side, grabbing some pills that she had acquired from robbing Arvo.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Nick asked.

"Looks like oxy. Is that okay for a pregnant lady?" Kenny asked.

"GIVE ME THE FUCKING PILLS." Rebecca said with no hesitation. Clementine popped off the lid, dipping two or three pills and handed them for her to swallow. She did so, and nodded.

"Okay." Rebecca nodded.

"I can do this. I've been here before. Everyone else, get outside and keep the walker off us!" Kenny ordered. Everyone nodded as they grabbed their weapons. Luke had his AK-47, with a machete, Clementine had her pistol, Mike was bracing the door along with Bonnie, Eddie, Jane, and Nick.

"We need to block this door! We won't be able to hold it for long, FIND SOMETHING!" Eddie yelled out. Clementine looked around. She saw the Civil War cannons. She had remembered that Jane and Mike had both said they were just for sure, but would be plenty useful. Clementine tried to push it, but she wasn't strong enough.

"I'm comin' to help." Nick said as he ran over to Clementine, looking back to Sarah who was behind him. He then faced forward as the two of them pushed the cannons towards the door. The wooden floor sounded like it was about to snap. Once it had reached the gate, the cannon fell through the deck, causing the support cables to jangle.

"Holy fuck!" Mike exclaimed.

"What the fuck is going on out there!?" Kenny yelled.

"OH SHIT! RUN!" Nick yelled out once he saw that the support cables had failed and half the deck had collapsed. Nick yelled for Sarah to move but it was too the late, Jane and Sarah had fallen. Sarah had fallen to the ground with a part of the deck stuck on her, she yelled for help.

"Fuck, fuck - hurry, I can't hold on!" Luke said.

"CLEM! C'mon!"

Nick had to save Sarah. If he didn't, Carlos would have died for nothing.

"Save Jane." Nick said, sliding down the broken deck. Once he reached Sarah, he tried to lift up the part of the deck, but it was too heavy.

"I'm gonna get you out of this, Sarah. I promise. I will, GODDAMN IT!" Nick panted as he tried again to reach it. The walkers got closer and closer.

"Nick, leave her! She's not getting out of there!" Jane called out. Nick didn't believe that. He couldn't. Not after all Carlos had done to keep her alive, no way was she going to die like this. He kept lifting it, but it was no use.

"FUCK!" Nick yelled as a loose wood block had fallen off of the broken off deck and hit him on the head. Nick groaned as his vision became blurry. He fell back on the ground, trying to regain his full consciousness. And soon, his shoulder was hurting again. He noticed that the walkers were almost on top of Sarah, all he heard was the muffled sounds of her voice. Then he heard gunshots.

"Get her out of there, Nick! I'll cover you!" Eddie yelled. Nick finally snapped back into it and got up and still lifted as hard as he could.

"Now, I'm going to lift this and you are going to have to crawl your way out, okay!? Can you do that!?" Nick asked.

"Y-Yeah..." Sarah shuddered in fear as Nick counted from three. Three. Two. One. Nick lifted with all his might, he could feel the veins popping out from his muscles, the pain in his shoulder had gotten more intense as he lifted the huge part of the deck. How heavy could this fucking thing be? Sarah panted as she crawled her way out, squeezing her leg under and through. She finally had gotten her legs through, and Nick then pushed it away.

"Alright, c'mon let's go!" Nick said as he climbed up the broken deck.

"N-Nick! I can't...I can't feel my - legs!" Sarah shuddered in fear as a few tears rolled down her eyes. _Oh my god. No._

Was she paralyzed? That is no doubt a heavy piece of wood but it would paralyze her? Nick didn't want to worry about that right now, so he picked her up and climbed up the broken deck. Once he had her in his arms.

"I'm gonna settle you by Rebecca, okay?" Nick told her. She nodded as a few more tears rolled down her eye.

"Oh shit, they're climbing up! They're gonna make it up here!" Jane warned.

"FUCK!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Does this shit ever end?" Luke complained.

"We should break the rest of the deck!" Clementine suggested. They all thought about it for a moment.

"She's right, she's right - drop the whole deck!" Luke agreed as he walked over to the support cables and saw that it was attached to the brick wall.

"Drop the - DROP THE MOTHERFUCKING DECK!? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?" Eddie yelled. Clementine saw the attachment and told Mike to boost her, he did so and she then disjointed the cables, dropping the rest of the deck.

"Son of a bitch!" Mike reacted, he then lowered Clementine down and she looked down to the rest of the deck that had collapsed. She spotted the Parker's Run sign.

"Oh, no... Oh no..." Bonnie sobbed. Nick looked over to see the baby. Kenny held the baby in his hands' everyone in complete silence. There was no coughing, no crying, no anything. Was it..? Rebecca quietly sobbed, but immediately stopped once the baby coughed out a bit of spit. Kenny chuckled lightly in joy. Nick had the biggest smile on his face, and so did Sarah.

**Hours later...**

Nick looked out over to the river that was beyond the trees, he had so much on his mind. Sarah may have been paralyzed, Rebecca just gave birth to a baby, the baby could be named Alvin. Alvin always knew it would be a boy, but they never had decided on a name. Alvin had died back at Carver's camp. Nick missed him very dearly, but in the end it didn't even matter.

"Hey, Nick. You okay?" Luke asked. Nick didn't even want to talk to Luke at this moment, and why would he?

"So, let me get something straight. You decided that instead of watching the perimeter, you should go ahead and chat up with Jane and have sex with her, huh? You'd rather risk the whole damn group just so you can have sex? You fucking imbecile." Nick growled.

"Whoa, okay look, I know I fucked up, but c'mon.." Luke said.

"No. What you did was totally irresponsible. But somehow you are still the perfect one, right? You always have been, and always will be. No matter what you do. I'll just be the fuck-up who shot a man on the bridge." Nick retorted.

"Nick, you aren't a fuck up, and who the hell said I was perfect? If anyone is perfect in this world, it's obviously you more than me." Luke replied, trying to calm things down.

"Don't give me that bullshit." Nick rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry - okay? I'm sorry about Pete. I'm sorry about Janet. I'm sorry about EVERYTHING. What more do you want from me!?" Luke questioned.

"Fuck off." Nick scoffed, walking off. Luke grumbled as Kenny came walking towards him, holding the newborn baby.

"Keep it down, Luke." Kenny growled.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't -" Luke began to reply, but was immediately cut off by Kenny.

"Y'know, sorry really don't cut it, you know that right?" Kenny retorted.

"Kenny, you know what? Just lay off." Luke replied. He fucked up, but getting told that he fucked up really wasn't what he was expecting. Clementine walked into the conversation.

"No. You put our lives, this BABY's life at risk, so the two of you could roll around like fuckin' teenagers!" Kenny retorted.

"Both of you are acting like jerks! All you two do is fight!" Clementine butted in.

"Is everything alright?" Mike walked out of the gift shop.

"Everything is fine." Luke sighed. He wasn't proud of what he and Jane did. Nick was downstairs, looking at what they had. Jane had came up from behind him.

"Uh, hey." Nick scratched the back of his head.

"Look, I know you aren't happy about what me and Luke did, but it was merely just something we both had to get off of our chests, I didn't really know that he had an important job." Jane said.

"No need to apologize. It's fine. It's his fault for being such an asshole." Nick said.

"You know, you really shouldn't blame him. Really." Jane told him.

"Okay. Whatever." Nick rolled his eyes. He still blamed Luke. What if someone had died on the way over to the Observation Deck. That would be on his hands.

"Well, I heard Kenny wants to talk about a few things, better see what he wants." Nick said. Jane nodded and the two of them went up the stairs. Once they got to the top of the stairs, Luke was standing there. Nick pushed through him, bumping him on the shoulder. Luke scoffed and was about to say something but Jane just placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Alright, everyone. We need to get out of this place. A city or something. We need to get back on track. Wellington's still the best plan." Kenny said.

"Well, we ain't leaving tonight. Rebecca is in no shape to travel." Luke replied.

"I'm fine! We can leave now." Rebecca said, confidently.

"Hell no. No way in hell are you leaving tonight. We need to wait about four or five days. Sarah needs to get better, and like Luke says, Rebecca is no way to travel." Nick said.

"We can't just sit here!" Kenny argued.

"We can't leave today. We need to wait another few days." Clementine finally said.

"So, it's settled then." Nick crossed his arms.

"This is a mistake." Kenny said.

**To be continued...**


	10. Part 1: A Cold Dark Stormy Night

**Always the Quiet Ones**  
**Chapter 10: A Cold Dark Stormy Night**  
**A/N: Okay, so the next few chapters will take place during the few days (if you chose to wait a few days to move on in the game)**

"Where are you going?" Luke asked Nick. It was in the middle of the night and he was leaving the place with his backpack. Luke didn't really understand where he was going.

"I gotta get some medicine for Sarah, she ain't feeling well." Nick answered.

"Nick, it's too fucking cold. It's gotta be like negative twenty degrees." Luke said, crossing his arms.

"Why don't you go back to sleep with your girlfriend?" Nick replied harshly.

"Nick, how many times do I have to tell you-" Luke began say, but Nick turned to face him, raising his hand up.

"Don't. I'm just pissed. Sarah can't even walk anymore.." Nick said, frowning at the ground.

"C'mon, let's just - go get some painkillers. Should be a small camp up around over there." Luke said, pointing towards a small treeline.

"How do you know?" Nick asked, curious. They hadn't been there before.

"Dude, you guys are going on a run? Let me come with you. I could really use a jog." Eddie came out of nowhere, already having his shoes, and a small weapon, Nick couldn't determine what it was, but he assumed that Eddie knew how to use it.

"I suppose. Hopefully we don't wake anybody up. Let's walk outta here, nice and quiet." Luke said.

"Why are you saying it like we aren't supposed to be here?" Nick asked.

"Y'know, the baby and all. We don't need a baby cryin' for lurkers to come." Luke replied, shrugging as he grabbed his machete with the holster, he then slung it over his back and the three of them started walking. They walked down the stairs, heading towards the small treeline that had a little campfire around it. Nick could see the snowflakes falling from the sky. It was gonna start snowing, and snowing hard.

"Do you guys think this will end up becoming a blizzard?" Eddie asked.

"What, you think because it's snowing for the first time in a long time it's gonna be a blizzard?" Nick asked.

"Nah man, I just mean - we don't have Ron Burgundy or Jim Flowers, Y'know?" Eddie said.

"Yeah, but -" Nick stopped talking as soon as he heard a rustle as they entered the trees. Nick pulled out his pistol, and Luke pulled out his machete, and Eddie kept his weapon in hand.

"What was that?" Luke whispered.

"No idea. Keep your eyes peeled." Nick whispered back, slowly inching towards the tree. Once Nick had reached the tree, it was too damn dark to see anything. He could only see the snow. Eddie was on the other side of the same tree, but he had no idea where Luke was.

"Nick, Ed-" Luke's voice was echoed among the trees, but then was stopped in the middle of saying Eddie's name. He let out a yelp, and then he heard a gun smack against a tree, then some whispering.

"Oh shit, get down." Nick whispered as he spotted a few strangers grabbing Luke's unconscious body and pulling him. Nick ducked down against the tree, and then crawled backwards and was laying in the snow right next to Eddie.

"Shit, they got him. We gotta go help him..." Eddie whispered.

"Nothing we can do. We gotta come up from behind them. Shoot them or something." Nick whispered.

"The floor is all yours, Rambo." Eddie rolled his eyes at Nick's ridiculous plan. Nick slowly got up off the ground, holding the pistol in his hand and he crouched down, treading through the snow. He could hear his feet marching through the snow, he then slowed down his walking in case they ended up hearing him.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing!? Let him go, okay?" A woman said.

"He was sneaking around! You know what we do when a stranger lurks around!" A man, presumably a young adult.

"That was what BILL did. Not Us. Let the guy go. I mean, c'mon!" The woman responded.

"Shel, you ain't the boss." The younger man growled.

"That's enough all of you. I'm tryin' to sleep here, and I gotta hear this? What's going on?" An asian man walked over to the younger man and the woman named Shel.

"Russell decided to just knock this guy out." Shel scoffed.

"He was lurkin' around! I had to do somethin'! Vince, c'mon man!" Russell replied, in his own defense.

"It's the goddamn woods, Russell. Let him go." Vince retorted.

"What is wrong with you people!? I'm trying to sleep!" A teenager grumbled.

"Becca, go back to bed. You don't need-" Shel began to say.

"Really? I'm not a kid. I don't need to- Who the hell is that guy?" Becca asked.

"It's some guy Russell found. He knocked him out and brought him here. And now you are going to apologize when he wakes up." Vince said.

"Whatever, man. You didn't see what he was doin'." Russell rolled his eyes.

"Why, what was he doing?" Becca asked in curiosity.

"He was sneaking around! Probably knew where we were, and wanted to steal our stuff!" Russell stated.

"How do you know that?" A bearded man named Wyatt joined the conversation. Nick recognized him, he was the guy Eddie was talking about.

"Wyatt!" Eddie yelled out.

_Damn it, Eddie. _  
Eddie ran into the camp.

"Oh, great!" Russell sighed.

"Eddie! What the hell, man?!" Wyatt questioned, in shock that Eddie was there, right at that moment. Nick just shrugged and walked towards the campfire and revealed himself.

"Whoa!" Russell reacted as Nick walked forward, pointing the gun to his chest.

"Hey, calm down. You took my friend. We want him back." Nick said.

"We're sorry about that. We really didn't want to cause any trouble." Vince replied.

"You guys were at Carver's?" Nick asked. Vince nodded, crossing his arms. Becca gave Nick a dirty look, and Nick didn't even bother looking at her because she obviously wasn't very nice. Shel was standing next to Becca, and Nick had presumed that was her daughter, considering she told her to 'go back to bed.'

"You were with these guys?!" Wyatt questioned.

"Yeah, man. Jesus. Why'd you leave me back there?" Eddie asked.

"I – That guy in the truck attacked me! I had to…" Wyatt said, with a sad expression. Remembering when he left Eddie behind back at that place.

"Look, we just wanted to go past the treeline and find some medicine for some of our group members. One of them can't walk, another just gave birth to a baby, and one might have an eye infection because Carver beat the shit out of him." Nick explained.

"Oh, so… shit. We were at Bill's, we've been wanting to leave for a while now… we couldn't stay. We first got there all five of us, with a woman named Bonnie. She –" Vince was interrupted by Nick.

"Bonnie?! Red head? She's with us." Nick said, pointing his thumb back to the small observation deck.

"Oh, great." Becca rolled her eyes in disappointment.

"Becca." Shel growled. Becca sighed and looked down to the ground.

"I don't think we can trust these guys!" Russell said.

"Well, I trust them. Because Eddie is with them." Wyatt crossed his arms, smiling.

"Well, I suppose we could make room for you guys, if you'd want. You seem like nice enough people." Nick shrugged.

"Nah, we don't need to join YOU." Russell retorted.

"Russell, enough." Vince growled.

"If Bonnie's really with y'all, then bring her out here. Then we'll trust ya." Russell tried to negotiate.

"Really? This isn't a negotiation. Come with us or don't, I don't care. Just give my friend back." Nick said, holding out his hand. Luke was still unconscious on the snowy ground.

"Well, Russell you can stay out here, while we go with this guy. I want to see Bonnie again." Wyatt said. Russell rolled his eyes as Vince grabbed Luke from off the ground, carrying him on his back. Wyatt then followed Nick and Eddie, and soon Shel and Becca also followed.

"Oh, come on…" Russell sighed. He then stood in the snow for a few seconds, then heavily sighed and then followed them.


	11. Part 1: The Talk

**The Walking Dead: Right or Wrong**

**Chapter 11: The Talk**

Nick walked up the stairs, it was nearly six A.M.

"You said your girl needed some medicine? Here you go." Shel generously smiled, and handed a few painkillers to Nick.

"She's not my girl – but, thanks." Nick smiled, as he looked at the medicine that was in his hand.

"WHOA, WHOA! Who the hell are these people!?" Kenny exclaimed as five people walked in with Nick, Luke and Eddie. Kenny was holding the baby, while Rebecca, Mike, Clem, Jane, Sarah and Bonnie were still sleeping.

"Holy shit! You guys have a baby…" Becca smiled a bit. She hadn't seen a baby in over two years.

"We have ten people. At this fucking moment. Ten people. Now you bring – FIVE MORE PEOPLE!?" Kenny exclaimed. He then started whispering as Clem seemed to hear something. She then went back to sleep.

"Look, we can leave – we didn't know if was that much of a problem, alright!?" Vince said, backing up.

"Damn right!" Kenny retorted.

"Kenny, these people are here now. We have some food to spare…" Nick said.

"No, we do not! We got nothin', _Nick_." Kenny growled as he stepped closer to Nick. The baby started to cry.

"Yeah, we're out." Russell said as he walked back down the stairs.

"Russell, dude." Wyatt said as he tried to stop Russell from walking away.

"I know Sarita's death hit you hard, but you can't go on like this! Alright!?" Nick said. Kenny gave a stare that basically said, Don't go there. Nick decided he didn't want to fight Kenny like he did last time, so he backed off.

"Kenny, they're here now. If they want to stay, it's their choice. Me and Nick can go again in the morning." Luke said, crossing his arms.

"Luke, you ain't in charge, so you don't get to make calls." Kenny retorted.

"Oh my God, don't start that AGAIN. Jesus Christ, Kenny. Have some sympathy!" Luke argued.

"Enough!" Eddie interrupted. Everyone faced him. That was the first time he had ever stopped an argument before. He kind of felt proud of himself, but it wasn't that much to be proud of.

"Look, you can guys can stay if you want, or not. Everyone's fine with it, except Kenny." Luke said to the five newcomers.

"Fine. Nobody listens to me, anyway." Kenny scoffed as he walked off with the baby.

"Like I said, me and you can go back to look for food. Or now… if you want?" Luke asked Nick. Nick shrugged and nodded, the two of them then grabbed their equipment once again.

"Hey, uh… we'd like to join you two. If that's okay." Vince said, accompanied by Russell. Russell didn't even make eye contact with Luke and Nick. Eddie looked like he was going to catch up with Wyatt, and Shel and Becca would do their own thing.

**About 30 minutes later..**

The group of four had reached a small town, if they were lucky, there would be some supplies. "Hey, uh – why didn't Bonnie let us know she was planning on escaping with you guys?" Vince asked, after about ten minutes of silence.

"Maybe you should ask her that." Nick said, avoiding his question.

"Cause she didn't want us to come with. She's been waiting to get away from us." Russell made up an excuse.

"Whatever happened between you guys, that's your business." Luke wanted to stay out of it.

"Exactly why we aren't talkin' to ya." Russell retorted. Vince bumped him in the arm with his elbow to tell him to quit being rude.

"Alright, Vince - you look over that house right there, and Russell, that one - and me and Nick can look at this house right here." Luke took charge, pointing to the houses that Vince and Russell were assigned to. Russell rolled his eyes, and went off to do his duty.

"What's his problem?" Luke questioned.

"It's just how he is - I wouldn't take it too hard, he's just not very trusting." Vince answered, shrugging as he turned around to the house that Luke had assigned him too, he then went inside the house to investigate.

"Small town indeed. I mean, why the hell would anyone have three houses in one town? No stores, no nothing." Nick asked, it didn't make any sense. What if it was built after the apocalypse?

"Who knows. It looks like it was built out of wood. All of them do, actually." Luke said, investigating the structure of the small house.

"No kiddin'. Anyways, better get this squared away." Nick said, walking inside the house.

Back at the Observation Deck

"So, uh - you ever had the _Talk_?" Jane asked, awkwardly. Clem raised her eyebrow in confusion. What the hell was she talking about?

"The what?" Clementine asked. Jane scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. Usually, you'd get the talk by your own mother, or father. Jane remembered her mother giving her and her sister the _talk_.

"You know when two people like each other - and..." Jane began, moving her hands seeing if she would eventually catch on.

"They go on dates?" Clementine questioned.

"Well - yeah, but sometimes - Things get serious. Like... uh, how you saw me and Luke..." Jane raised her eyebrow, hoping she would see what she was trying to explain.

"What are you talking about?" Clementine asked.

"Damn. Uh, how old were you when this all started?" Jane asked, she couldn't keep track of the days, as far as she knew it was 2014.

"Eight." Clementine responded. Jane knew she was eleven. She must have been eight and a half, because she thought it had been at least two years since the beginning of the apocalypse.

"Well, that kind of explains it. Look, the first thing is when a man has a thing called a p-" Jane decided to explain everything but was cut off by Mike.

"Hey, guys. Morning. Who the fuck are those people!?" Mike said, totally confused on what had happened.

"I feel like I'm hungover, like I'm supposed to know who they are - cause.. nobody decided to TELL ME!" Mike paced.

"I had only met them an hour ago. Pretty much just a girl around Sarah's age, and her mom, Nick and Luke went out with two of them, and the big guy is friends with Eddie, apparently. I don't even know." Jane shrugged.

"They seem pretty nice. Except for that one girl, Becca." Clementine hissed when the name escaped her mouth. She didn't like that girl, she was the mean version of Sarah.

"Who said my name?" Rebecca stuttered, she was only half-awake.

"Where's Bonnie?" Jane asked. She was asleep earlier, but she had disappeared. Where was she?

"I think she was helping Kenny with something." Mike said, pointing his thumb back to Kenny and Bonnie walking into the forest, a seperate direction than Luke, Nick, Vince and Russell had went.

"I bet Kenny's pretty pissed, huh? He just isn't getting his way. We don't want to leave right away, wahhh. We don't need more people, wahhh." Jane rolled her eyes.

"I thought you also didn't like a whole group?" Mike questioned. Jane shrugged.

"I guess I've _changed_." Jane chuckled. Clem got up.

"So - uh, you haven't had the t_alk_ yet, huh?" Mike asked, referencing to Jane and Clem's conversation before, he must have heard it.

"Ugh. Not this again." Clem frowned. Jane and Mike couldn't help but chuckle.

"You heard that, huh?" Jane asked. Mike nodded, crossing his arms.

"Okay. I'm ready. Let's move." Rebecca muttered, still half-awake. She got up from the floor, walking towards Jane, Mike and Clem.

"Rebecca, whoa..." Mike said, as she started to drift in and out of consciousness.

"Rebecca!" Mike exclaimed as Rebecca fell over, and hit her head on the wall. She then fell over onto the ground, unconscious.

"Oh shit!" Jane reacted.


	12. Part 1:The Long Walk Forward

**Always the Quiet Ones**

**Chapter 12: The Long Walk Forward**

Nick, Luke, Russell and Vince had just came back from the woods, they had gathered a few supplies, it wasn't much, but they had to make do. They walked upstairs, Russell still keeping an eye on Nick and Luke considering he still didn't trust him.

"I'm all right!" Rebecca growled.

"Really? You just fell, you aren't all right!" Mike argued.

"I just gave birth, Mike. Rebecca growled.

"What the hell happened?!" Luke questioned, looking to see Rebecca bleeding a bit from her head. She had a small bump on her head as well.

"Rebecca fell. She's okay, now. I think." Mike shrugged, giving her some water that Mike, Bonnie, Clem and Nick had given her.

"Any progress?" Jane asked. Clementine was sitting right beside Rebecca. She didn't even look happy - Nick could see it in her eyes.

"We found some stuff. We can go again, tomorrow. We have to just get on by with what we got." Luke said, tossing the backpack full of supplies over to Jane. She caught it, then put it on the ground.

"Where's Sarah?" Nick asked, she was originally laying on the ground, considering she couldn't even walk. It was like there was two newborn babies.

"Oh. She's in here, she needed to use the bathroom." Shel pointed to the bathroom door.

"There's a bathroom there?" Nick didn't realize. There was a bathroom the entire time.

"Clem, can I talk to you for a second?" Luke asked. Clem nodded, and the two of them stepped away from the group for a few minutes. Luke crouched down to her height, and looked at her.

"Look, I don't know - if Sarah's gonna make it. We're gonna have to move soon. Nick will have to carry her - I mean, he will if he has to, but it's bad, Clem... I-I..." Luke couldn't think of putting Sarah out of her misery.

"She's not turning, Luke. She'll be fine." Clementine growled at Luke's thought.

"Clem. You don't understand - You.." Luke began to say.

"Why are you so eager to give up? Back when Pete died, when I was with Nick - he told me you were the one who kept on moving, the one who kept on giving hope to people. Now you are the one who's giving up on people!" Clementine growled.

"Clem, I - People change. You aren't listening to me..." Luke said. Luke tried to reach out to her, but Clem jumped back.

"Leave me alone!" Clem ran off.

"Dude, what the fuck did you say?" Nick growled, walking towards Luke and pushing him back.

"I didn't.." Luke began to say, but was cut off by Nick.

"I heard you talking about Sarah. I didn't hear all of it, but I heard SARAH. What did you say!?" Nick demanded an answer. Luke feared this would happen, his own best friend for 20 years would turn on him like this, but Nick wasn't even at fault here. It was Luke, him and his fucking mouth. He's been such a fuck-up as of late, he thought about what Clem had said, Nick saying that Luke would keep moving on, never give up on people. Maybe he had changed. Maybe he didn't.

"I said that Sarah might not be able to walk again, maybe because - she's going to slow us all down." Luke admitted, crossing his arms. Nick gave him an angry glare.

"Uh, guys..." Mike said, thinking if he should calm things down. Nick shut his eyes for a second, and then punched Luke straight in the face, knocking him back. Nick saw the blood that was on his knuckles. He had just punched his best friend. Nick was so angry, he couldn't control himself.

"Whoa, Nick!" Mike reacted as Nick started punching Luke in the face.

"N-Ni-Nick...c'mon, ple-" Luke begged as Nick didn't stop.

"SHE'LL BE FINE!" Nick yelled, Mike grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back. Luke got up, wiping the blood from his nose, he now had broken ribs, a bloody nose, and a black eye.

"N-Nick..." Luke wanted to apologize. He totally deserved what he got.

"Just go. We don't... we don't need you here." Nick panted, he then winced in pain as he felt pain in his shoulder.

"I-I..." Luke didn't know what to say. They wanted him to leave. He obviously wasn't wanted here. Luke grabbed his machete holster with his machete inside that had fallen off, and laced it around his back again. He then walked down the stairs, taking off.

"Luke!" Jane called out, running down the stairs, running after him. Jane grabbed him by the arm, turning him around.

"What?" Luke questioned.

"He didn't mean it. He's just angry." Jane replied.

"He did mean it. I can't put anyone else in danger. I'm leaving." Luke said, he continued to walk off.

"Well, if you're leaving, I'm coming with you." Jane said.

"No. Stay with everyone else. I-" Luke ordered.

"I'm not-" Jane growled.

"I _don't want you with me_." Luke replied. Jane backed up.

"Fine. Good luck." Jane sighed, turning around and walking back to the observation deck. Luke kept walking, walking into the forest. He wasn't needed there, so why should he be there?

**Bonnie**

"I don't trust your new friends." Kenny told her, picking up a log.

"Could ya help me with this?" Kenny asked, struggling a bit with the log. It was a pretty big log, but could be easily carried by two people. Bonnie didn't entirely trust Kenny either, Luke was right about him being a bit reckless, but she still thought he was a good guy, but a broken one. Bonnie grabbed the other end of the log, and the two of them walked slowly. There was a bit of snow on the log, so her hands trembled at the cold feeling.

"Just walk slowly, we'll get in there in no time and have some heat tonight." Kenny told her.

"Tell me about your friends, because if they are gonna stay here, I need to know if I can trust 'em." Kenny asked.

"You can trust them. They're good people. I ran into Vince, the asian man, and Wyatt, the dirty blonde bearded man. They were in a small camp together, and they gave me food, and some shelter. They were nice, and I survived with them for a while, till Russell joined. We lost our camp, and ran into Russell. He didn't trust us at first, same for you guys, and then eventually he trusted us. And then Shel and Becca joined us, and we heard that they had escaped from a gas station with an RV." Bonnie explained.

"Escaped with an RV, huh?" Kenny asked, remembering when Lilly had stole the RV, Lee was so stupid to keep Lilly with them even after killing Carley.

"Yeah, why?" Bonnie said, confused by his question.

"Me and Clem were in a group with a woman named Lilly. Our place got overrun by bandits, and Lilly thought another woman named Carley, Lilly shot her because she thought she did it, then a man named Lee didn't want to leave the murdering bitch behind, so he let her back in the RV. She then drove off in the fucking RV." Kenny got angry just thinking about her.

"Uh - I'm sorry, Kenny." Bonnie didn't know what to say.

"Let's get this damn thing back to the deck." The two of them continued on.


	13. Part 1: Guilt

**Always the Quiet Ones**

**Chapter 13: Guilt**

"It's your decision, guys. We can't guarantee your safety." Nick said to the crowd. It had been two days since he had told Luke to leave, and Rebecca had slipped. Sarah was still unable to walk, and he got worried more every minute. Nick shook at the cold feeling of ice trickling along his throat, or so he thought. He placed his hands on his hips, still wearing that same old shirt with long sleeved arms. He felt like there was some ice on the back of his head. Nick walked over to Russell, the guy who didn't trust them at first, initially. He had grown on them, but he had still had his doubts.

"Are you in?" Nick asked. Russell looked to his friend, Vince. They both nodded. They wanted to go with them.

"This is pointless. Why are we linin' them up for an answer?" Kenny questioned.

"If they don't wanna go - they don't wanna go. They can speak their mind." Mike replied, kind of avoiding his question. Russell gave a dirty look to Bonnie as he walked away.

**Day 854**

Bonnie rushed as soon as she heard the signal. The 'Howe's Hardware' tape. She looked up to Carver's office, and she saw a shadow. She assumed it was Clementine, and she opened the shutter, running inside, heading towards the stockroom.

"Bonnie, what the hell is going on!?" Vince asked.

"...Vince. Bill needs you guys! He sent me over here to tell you!" Bonnie made up an excuse, thinking of the best thing she could. She had been surviving with Vince, Wyatt, Becca, Shel, and Russell for about two years. If she had revealed the plan to the five of them, they wouldn't go along with it. Then again, they could have. She couldn't risk it. Becca seemed a bit suspicious, but she ran off once Shel, Wyatt, Vince and Russell took off. Bonnie looked behind her to see where she went.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie sighed, running into the stockroom.

* * *

"Somethin' seemed a bit weird to you about that?" Russell questioned.

"Why do you say that?" Vince asked, loading a clip of ammo into his assault rifle.

"They way she paused before speaking. I dunno. Something seemed off." Russell shrugged.

"Russell, that's not new. Bonnie's a freak." Becca crossed her arms.

"_Becca." _Shel elbowed her.

"Okay. We better go get to the stockroom, dudes." Wyatt said, taking off. The four of them nodded and then they ran into Bill.

"Bill? What is happening?!" Vince asked.

"Vince, I need you five to go find Bonnie and bring her over with me!" Bill ordered.

"Wha- Bonnie told us you sent her to get us over and help you?!" Vince said, confused.

"Bonnie, huh? That sneaky little bitch. Get to the roof, help defend the place!" Bill ordered, running off to the stockroom where Bonnie went.

"I knew it!" Russell stomped on the ground.

"We don't have time to worry about it! Let's go!" Shel yelled, taking lead while running forward.

* * *

"Where's Bill!?" One of the guards asked.

"We need him up here!" Tyler yelled, firing at the walkers. Becca went back downstairs while Shel, Wyatt, Russell and Vince stayed and fired at the walkers.

"Look at that! Bonnie's leaving us! Do ya see them? Walkin' through the herd!" Russell pointed out, the four of them spotted people walking through the herd slowly.

"Jane probably taught them." Shel stated.

"I'm going to shoot that bitch!" Russell yelled, pointing his assault rifle towards Bonnie.

"No, Russell!" Vince tried to stop him, by grabbing the assault rifle from him. He still fired, but he didn't hit Bonnie. He heard screaming, and then he saw that he had shot the Doctor, Carlos. After that the group on the ground was more defensive when the walkers started acting them.

"GODDAMN IT!" Vince sighed.

"Shit. Fuck. Fuck." Russell gasped. He didn't want to kill Carlos, he was a good guy whenever he was with him. He was a trouble maker though.

"Jesus Christ, dude." Wyatt said to him.

"Fuck you, Wyatt! I didn't want to do it!" Russell argued.

"Why would you want to kill Bonnie - honestly, I'd do the same thing if I was in her shoes!" Wyatt yelled.

"Hey, motherfuckers!? You mind actually shooting instead of yapping?! Jesus!" Lowell yelled.

"Oh shit! They're breaking in!" Tyler pointed out. Vince looked down to see that one walker was crawling through, and then another and another. Vince climbed down, checking on Becca. She spotted the walkers crawling in. Becca grabbed her pistol, shooting one or two. That wasn't enough, soon the walkers had took down another hole in the wall, and soon they were coming at every corner.

"When the fuck did the walkers gain super strength!?" Tyler exclaimed.

"WE NEED PEOPLE DOWN HERE! C'MON! BLOCK THE DOORS WITH A TRUCK OR SOMETHING!" Shel yelled.

"We need to get out of here! We'll track them down." Russell suggested.

"Russell, we're not going to leave because of your personal vendetta!" Vince replied.

"It's not a vendetta. We have to leave. This place is fucked, anyhow. C'mon!" Russell yelled, holding his assault rifle with one hand as he ran. The other four of them hesitated for a second, and then ran off. They had reached the stockroom to see Carver's corpse.

"Holy fuck." Wyatt gasped. His face looked like it was picked clean off. He was bludgeoned to death.

"Well, that explains how they got out..." Russell sighed.

"Let's move. I'm sick of this place." Shel nodded, walking forward. Becca followed behind her.

**Present Day**

"So everyone, right?" Nick nodded, making sure everyone's decision was final.

"Alright. We'll move-" Nick began to say, but was cut off by Kenny.

"In a few hours, we'll get goin'. We ain't stoppin' along the way for bathroom breaks." Kenny finished, turning around to go over to the baby. Rebecca was sitting up actually, surprisingly. Mike gave her the confederate coat that he had found back at the museum.

"Clementine." Jane called. She was sitting at the stairs. Clementine looked back, still feeling bad about what she said to Luke.

"Are we leaving?" Clementine asked.

"In a few hours, Kenny says. You do know that you don't have to go wherever Kenny says, right?" Jane asked. Clementine never thought about going a seperate way then Kenny. She'd been with Kenny since the beginning. Him and Lee were good friends. Clem wasn't so sure how stable Kenny is anymore.

"Why would I?" Clementine responded.

"Because. You're not a kid anymore. Sorry to say it, Clem. You're parents aren't here, they can't make decisions for you. It's your own. You don't have to go to Wellington if you don't _want_ to. Clementine thought about that for a few seconds. What if Clementine had actually decided to part ways with Kenny, how would he react? She didn't want to know, she had a thought that the baby was the only thing Kenny was worried about anymore.


	14. Part 1 FINALE: In My Final Moments

**Always the Quiet Ones**

**Chapter 14: In My Final Moments...**

**Day 1**

Carlos grabbed whatever stuff they had left. Family pictures, clothes, toothbrushes, toothpaste, anything. The apocalypse was real. Dead people were walking. His priority was to get his daughter out of the city. That's where most of them were. He was in his house, that he was about to leave behind. The house he's had for sixteen years now. He was never going to come back to that house. That's what he couldn't grasp. He couldn't believe it. He opened the first drawer, that was his wife's dresser. She had passed away two years ago. He never opened the dresser after her death, until now. He looked to see a necklace with a small picture. It was a picture of Carlos, his wife, and his daughter Sarah as a baby. He felt a tear drip from his eye, and then he quickly stuffed it into his pocket.

**Day 857**

Nick had to keep watch for the final hour, then they were off to 'Wellington', Kenny's big plan. He wasn't exactly fond of the plan, but it was better than anything he thought of. Nick had some many thoughts running through his mind. How he overreacted when Luke said that Sarah wasn't going to make it. Luke was long gone now, he left. He wasn't coming back. Nick felt horrible, he just didn't want to give up on her. He lost his mother, his Uncle. He was alerted when he saw a walker roaming around in the snowy area. It was the only one he had seen in the past day. He looked over and saw the walker had a checkered shirt, with a white t-shirt underneath. He recognized the walker.

_Carlos, _Nick thought. He remembered how the walkers had grabbed Carlos' arm, and then they sunk their teeth into him. Before, he was shot in the neck - or so he thought. Nick quickly grabbed his gun, running down the stairs of the observation deck. He looked to his gun, holstering it. He then grabbed the small knife he had recently acquired. It was better than his last weapon. Nick walked closer to Carlos, as he began to groan louder.

"I'm sorry, Carlos - I - I'm sorry I failed you. I..." Nick said, a tear falling down his cheek. Carlos had reached him but Nick just kicked him in the stomach, and Carlos flew back, landing in the thick snow. Nick shut his eyes, and then kneeled down, thrusting the knife into Carlos' head. He then pulled it out, sighing. He noticed that he had something sticking out of his pocket. He reached to get it, it was some sort of necklace. He then opened it, and it showed a dusty picture of Carlos, his wife, and his daughter Sarah as a baby. Nick sighed, rubbing his forehead. Nick got back up, stuffing the necklace into his pocket. He then grabbed some snow with his hands, laying it over Carlos, so when they had to leave, Sarah wouldn't see. He then walked back up the stairs to resume his post.

**40 Minutes Later...**

Nick crossed his hands around his shoulders, shivering at the cold. He didn't have a jacket. It was cold as hell, and he didn't have a JACKET. Nick's stomach grumbled. There wasn't much food to go around. And they had fourteen people to feed, especially a goddamn baby. Clementine walked towards him, greeting him.

"Hey, Clem." Nick's voice stuttered a bit, his teeth chattering.

"Are you alright?" Clementine asked. Nick turned to face her, his face was pale and cold.

"Nick, you're really pale." Clementine informed him.

"I'm fucking cold, kid. That's why." Nick replied.

"You should be inside then." Clementine said. "You've got blood all over you, Nick." Clementine spotted the walker that was on the ground.

"Carlos came over here. I went down there and put him down." Nick said, frowning.

"I don't want Sarah to see, alright?" Nick said.

"Okay." Clementine said.

"We gotta get goin', Nick. Let's go." Mike said, grabbing his equipment. Bonnie, Vince, Wyatt, Eddie, Becca, Shel, Kenny, Bonnie, Mike and Jane all walked down the stairs of the observation deck, and Rebecca followed last. Nick walked over to Sarah who was leaning against a bookshelf. Nick kneeled down to her.

"Hey, Sarah." Nick greeted her, his teeth still chattering.

"Hi." Sarah said, she was also shivering.

"We gotta go, alright?" Nick said. Sarah nodded. Nick then grabbed her and picked her up, holding her in his arms. Nick then walked down the stairs with Clementine and Sarah in his hands.

"You sure you'll be alright?" Clementine asked for reassurance.

"I'll - be fine." Nick shut her out. Clementine frowned and faced forward. Fortunately, Carlos' corpse wasn't noticeable at all. Mike stepped on him but didn't notice.

* * *

**Two hours later**

Nick sighed. He was falling behind from the rest of them, he was so tired. So cold. He felt like he was going to die of hypothermia. Sarah was also paler than he was. That worried him.

"You alright, Nick?" Vince asked.

"I'm fine." Nick said, his voice weak.

"No. You're not. We gotta rest for a minute, alright?" Vince demanded to stop.

"Well, if we went immediately, we wouldn't be in this damn situation!" Kenny argued.

"We'd be in the same situation!" Becca argued.

"Don't get into this, kid!" Kenny retorted.

"That's enough! Everyone!" Shel yelled.

"Look, it's not gonna hurt to take a little break. We've been walking for two fucking hours. You don't even know where you're even going!" Eddie stepped in.

"We can turn back." Wyatt suggested.

"That's not an option! Everyone keep moving - we've gotta make it to that town before nightfall!" Kenny said.

"You don't even listen to anyone else - you just go on, barking orders! You gotta lighten up, alright? You're pushing them too hard!" Vince argued.

"I'm just doin' what has to be done. Like ALWAYS." Kenny said.

Rebecca softly sighed and then fell over, the baby in her hands.

"Shit." Bonnie muttered.

"Here, a place to sit." Mike said, pointing to a wide log, Bonnie helped her up and then Mike and Bonnie helped her sit down on the log.

"Rebecca, let me take the baby." Kenny said.

"He's fine. I've got him." Rebecca replied, holding the baby in her hands. She looked down to it, hearing his cries.

"No. You rest." Kenny said.

"Back off, Kenny. She said she doesn't want you to take the baby. Don't be weird about it, okay?" Vince argued.

"I ain't bein' weird about it!" Kenny growled.

"Yeah, you kind of have been!" Vince replied.

"Guys. She's capable of holding the baby. Both of you, enough!" Russell butted in.

"I'm just tryin' to help." Kenny sighed.

"Hello!?" A familiar voice to Clementine and Jane was heard. Everyone turned around.

"What is this?" Mike questioned.

The teenager was Arvo, the guy who Jane and Clementine had robbed back on the observation deck. Jane and Clem exchanged looks. Arvo spoke in Russian, none of them knew what he said, anyways.

"Вы меня слышитe" (Can you hear me?!)

"Arvo?" Jane finally remembered the kids name.

"Arvo?" Bonnie questioned.

"Who the hell is this kid?" Becca asked.

"We met him on the observation deck. Before everyone else came." Clementine said.

"You know this sonuvabitch? What's he want?" Kenny questioned.

"He doesn't look like much." Bonnie said, infering to his leg brace. His body type was pretty lean, so she figured he wouldn't be a challenge of things got fishy. Not the mention the number of people they had with them.

"That ain't the point." Kenny replied.

"Hello! Please?" Arvo came closer to the group.

"I don't trust him. He also might be mad at us." Clem said.

"Why's that?" Wyatt asked. Clementine didn't respond because Arvo had finally reached up to them.

"What's goin' on, friend? You got people with ya? Where are they?" Kenny asked. Arvo frowned and about seven other figures emerged from the woods, all had weapons. Arvo sighed as he looked to the woman who was next to him.

"Это они?" (Is it them?) The russian woman said.

"Да .. Это они?" (Yes. It is them.) Arvo replied.

"Скажите им, чтобы поставить свои пистолеты и, что мы берем все, что они есть." (Tell them to put their guns down and that we're taking everything they have.) One of the russians said.

"Что вы хотите, чтобы я взял?" (What do you want me to take?) Arvo asked.

"Я не знаю. Что вы думаете у них есть? Может быть, у них есть пули." (I don't know. What do you think they have? Maybe they have bullets.) The Russian said, presumably the leader.

"What did your friend say?" Clementine asked.

"I told them you are the ones who robbed me." Arvo replied.

"Robbed!?" Kenny questioned.

"Now, they want you and your friends to put down the guns - so we can take your things." Arvo said.

"What the hell?" Kenny sighed.

"Nobody get excited." Mike said, cocking his gun.

"No. You aren't taking ANYTHING from us." Clementine growled.

"They are not telling me to ask." Arvo snapped.

"Shit." Nick said, weakly.

"Что вы ждете ?!" (What are you waiting for!?) The Russian leader said.

Arvo then stepped forward, but Vince quickly jolted back, raising his pistol towards Arvo. That caused the russians to point their guns at the group. Nick kneeled down, to avoid the line of fire if anything happened. Everyone stood their ground, except for Sarah, Nick, Rebecca and the baby.

"This can be easy for you." Arvo said, attempting to calm the situation down.

"Арво, сказать им, чтобы поставить свои пистолеты." (Arvo, tell them to put their guns down.) Buricko, the Russian leader ordered.

"Put your guns down, this will be fine!" Arvo warned.

"Fine my ass!" Kenny growled.

"We have a baby!" Clementine cried.

"You have a baby with you?!" Arvo questioned.

"Buricko, есть слишком многие из них." Vitali said. (Buricko, there is too many of them.)

"Arvo, что происходит?" (Arvo, what's going on?)

"I will NOT let them touch that baby!" Kenny yelled. The russians continued to argue with the group, when Kenny finally spoke.

"DROP THAT NOW, OR I'M GONNA FUCKING SHOOT HIM! I'LL DO IT, DROP IT! DROP IT! Don't FUCKING - I said, don't move!" Kenny yelled.

"Don't even try it, motherfucker. I guarantee I'm a better shot then you are - so back the fuck off!" Bonnie yelled at Buricko.

"Everybody be cool! This doesn't have to go down like this! Don't shoot! Look at me! Do you hear me?! I will kill you if I have to!" Mike yelled to a Russian. Clementine turned to face Rebecca who was leaning over her baby. Her eyes then opened, but it wasn't Rebecca. Clementine's eyes widened as he turned around, cocking the gun. She had to be put down. Nick noticed Clem pointing the gun towards Rebecca, and then Clem fired.

"NO!" Nick exclaimed. Clem then ducked once she heard many shots going off, coming from both sides.


	15. Part 2: No Going Back

**Always the Quiet Ones: No Going Back**

**Chapter 1: Blood and Iron**

Nick couldn't hear anything. There was too much gunfire ringing in the air. He pressed his hands against his ears, he realized that Sarah wasn't in his arms anymore. She was laying on the ground, with a gunshot wound to her shoulder. Nick gasped at the sight of it, when Mike slowly backed up, firing as he went, then he was hit in the shoulder with a bullet.

"Fuck! I'm hit, I'm hit!" Mike groaned in pain.

"Clem!" Vince called out, firing towards the Russian, Vitali. Nick saw Arvo trying to do CPR on his presumably dead sister. Nick tried to make a move towards Sarah, but then he realized he would be In Harm's Way.

"This is your goddamn fault!" Kenny yelled, firing at Vitali. Buricko had a bullet in his legs, and a bullet in his stomach, he was crawling backwards firing at the group but Kenny finally ended him with a bullet to his head. Nick's ears kept ringing and then they finally stopped. He was greeted with gunshot noises. He noticed that Kenny was distracting Vitali, so he went forward to help Sarah. He quickly grabbed her and turned her over and her face was pale. She wasn't conscious. Nick quickly pulled her back to the small cover space of snow. He then spotted a gun on the ground, then the dead body of Jane.

_Oh god._ _Jane. _Nick grabbed the pistol, and started firing at Vitali. He missed, and one of the Russian's spotted Nick and fired at him. Nick yelled in pain as a bullet went through his hand. He then fired a shot at that russian, killing him. Vitali turned around and gasped. Nick saw a knife dig through the neck of Vitali. Everyone else stood still. He was the last Russian standing, besides Arvo. They had won. When Vitali choked on his blood, he fell forward, onto the ground. It was Luke. Luke killed Vitali. Luke looked in horror at what he had done. Luke had never killed anyone like that before. Nick slowly got up, holding Sarah in his hands.

"Jesus fucking Christ..." Nick sighed.

"Are...you alright?" Luke asked, shaking still at what he had done. Everyone finally came up, Becca and Shel were fine. Russell had taken cover. Wyatt had a bit of blood on his face, maybe he had come in hand to hand combat with a Russian. Mike had a bullet in his shoulder, Bonnie was shot in the arm. Jane was dead. Eddie was fine, but exhausted. Sarah was shot in the shoulder, and unconscious. That's what he worried about the most. Rebecca was dead. He himself had a bullet in his hand, but it seemed to go right through. Clementine had the baby in her hands.

"I'm fine!" Vince growled. Clementine was trying to help him walk, Vince was shot in the leg. The group walked over to Rebecca's corpse.

"Natasha..." Arvo weeped over his sister's dead body. Nick wanted to pay his respects before making sure that kid paid for what he did.

"Jesus. I can't believe this." Luke said.

"She was too far gone, after that baby was born." Mike sighed.

"I didn't know her that well, but she was a good person. Don't worry, Bec. We'll take care of him." Eddie crossed his arms. He had gotten to know her in a limited amount of time, but she was a good person. A nice one, he might add.

"I've known her for so long...I can't believe she's gone." Nick coughed, looking at his wounded hand, Sarah was still unconscious and on his shoulders.

"Nick...She ain't lookin' too good." Kenny informed him.

"She's fine." Nick growled. Kenny raised his eyebrow, but then heard Arvo's voice. Kenny's face reddened and then he lunged at Arvo, grabbing him by the arm and throwing him towards the snow. Kenny picked him back up, and raised his fist to punch him but Luke stopped him.

"Hey! That's enough! Wait a minute!" Luke stopped him.

"Luke?! Are you fuckin' kiddin' me?! This kid is the reason Rebecca and Jane are dead and that half of us ARE SHOT!" Kenny growled.

"Wait!? Jane's dead?" Luke questioned. He looked over to her dead body. Luke then shut his eyes in sadness. Arvo then spoke in Russian, but Kenny stopped him before he could finish the sentence.

"English, motherfucker!" Kenny slapped him.

"Kenny! Stop it!" Clem yelled.

"That's enough, Kenny! Jesus." Vince said.

"It's because of this shitbird, this whole situation happened! You really want him to walk free!?" Kenny asked, pushing Arvo and he landed in the snow. Kenny then picked him back up but Mike stepped in, pushing Kenny back and standing in front of Arvo.

"You've gotta be fuckin' kiddin..." Kenny growled.

"Let's just hear what he has to say!" Shel suggested.

"Fuck that, let's kill him!" Becca growled.

"FINALLY. Someone is talkin' sense!" Kenny agreed.

"Why don't we take a vote?" Eddie suggested.

"No, dude. We're not taking a vote!" Wyatt threw down his suggestion.

"Why not? It'd be political." Shel agreed.

"We're not here to be POLITICIANS. We're here to survive." Kenny growled.

"All of you just shut the fuck up!" Nick yelled. That caused everyone to pay attention towards him. He looked at everyone, how disturbed they were at this moment. They didn't wanna lose Jane or Rebecca. They weren't killers, except for Kenny. He wasn't so sure about Kenny.

"We've got thirteen people with us and one baby. Clem's holding the baby so she counts for two votes. Who votes we should kill him?" Nick suggested. Kenny, Becca, and Russell raised their hands.

"Just you three?" Nick said before confirming. Nobody else raised their hand. The kid would live.

"Y'all are gonna regret this. Just wait." Kenny growled, walking off.

"Kenny, where the hell are you going?" Luke asked.

"I gotta make sure this fucker's dead." Kenny said, but nobody heard him. He cocked his gun and fired a bullet into Vitali's head. Kenny then walked back and the group started to walk forward.

"We need to rest, half of us are shot to shit." Russell said.

"We can find somewhere. Just hold on." Kenny replied. Nick got more worried about Sarah, what if she didn't wake up? What if she did wake up and then she would bite his neck off? He could hear her breathing, but she was still unconscious. Nick walked behind everyone when Luke walked slower so Nick would catch up with him.

"Hey..." Luke said, awkwardly. The last time they had talked, Nick had punched him in the face.

"Hey, I just wanted to say - I'm sorry for what I did back at the Observation Deck. I didn't mean to overreact." Nick apologized. Luke patted him on the shoulder.

"Look, man - I just - I'm sorry too. But you gotta know, that girl is in bad shape. Y'know?" Luke said.

"I know. But she'll be fine..." Nick replied. Luke nodded, knowing that if he took it any further it could be like it was last time.

"I can't believe she's gone, man. I should have gotten there sooner." Luke said.

"Nothin' you could have done, man. It's not on you. It's on that fucking kid." Nick growled.

"Why didn't you raise your hand?" Luke asked.

"I don't know...I - I.." Nick couldn't explain. He wanted that kid dead, but at the same he didn't. He was just a kid after all.

"Hopefully she knew I actually cared about her. Not that we just - you know, just for it. I...I liked her." Luke frowned.

"I'm sure she did too. And she knew that you did." Nick assured him.

"Thanks, man. I - I can't believe it's just us - you know. You, me and Sarah. It's been so long since we first ran into them. How long was it?" Luke asked.

"About a year ago. When Carver wasn't as insane as he was." Nick remembered, they had ran into Rebecca and Alvin at first. They were surviving on their own for a little while, and they met Carlos and Sarah. Uncle Pete was so nice to them, he immediately let them in to the group. Nick wasn't so trusting of them at first, regardless if they had a teenage daughter.

* * *

"Clem." Kenny muttered. Clem turned around, to see Kenny behind him.

"You alright?" Kenny asked.

"I'm fine." Clementine said.

"Sorry you had to do that, Clementine. Kill Rebecca..." Kenny told her.

"She was a good person. I miss her." Clementine said.

"Me too, Clem. Me too." Kenny replied. Kenny growled when Arvo started walking faster than usual, he then walked forward, nudging the gun at his back. Arvo squealed.

"Hey, you don't have to point the gun at him all day man!" Mike yelled.

"I'm makin' sure he doesn't take off!" Kenny retorted.

"He's not going far with that leg of his.." Becca inquired. Nick heard fast breathing as Sarah coughed.

"Shit! Wait!" Nick stopped, letting Sarah down from his back, she coughed, groaning in pain. Nick turned around, settling her against a log. She was paler than Nick was.

"Nick...I - I'm...I'm..." Sarah shivered, having trouble letting out words. Nick leaned into her, giving her a hug. She groaned in pain a bit.

"I'm sorry - I just... I thought I lost you." Nick said, brushing off the snow off her hair.

"I can't - I can't ..." Sarah started crying, her teeth chattering. This was horrible. This goddamn winter.

"This is.. You'll be alright. It's just a bit cold - You're gonna be fine." Nick said, trying to pick her up again but he felt like he was touching a huge block of ice.

"I can't...move - I don't.." Sarah began to cough violently. That's when everyone got worried. She didn't want to get up, whenever Nick tried to pick her up - she refused and settled down.

"Nick..." Luke warned. Nick faced him, a tear falling down his face. Everyone was right. This was it for her. Nick crouched down, touching the side of her cheek. Her cold cheek. She couldn't see much from her glasses because the lens were all cloudy. She was done for, and Nick knew it.

"Sarah..." Nick whispered in her ear.

"Y-Y..." Sarah whispered back, her voice breaking and more coughing came out of her mouth.

"I'm...I'm sorry... I-I-I don't think you're going to..." Nick couldn't finish the sentence. The teenage girl he had NEVER interacted with beforehand, he felt like it was his own daughter. Nick couldn't imagine of how Carlos would feel about this. The way he failed to keep her safe, after all she sacrificed.

"What are you going to do?" Shel asked. Nick faced her, thinking about putting her out of her misery. She was going to die.

"Please...make-make...it stop..." Sarah weeped. Nick then picked her up, carrying her. He then walked off into the snowy forest, and didn't look back. Everything inside him felt angry. Angry at himself. When he heard reached a nice open area, he settled her down against a tree.

"Sarah...I have to do this, honey.." Nick sniffled. Sarah saw Clementine walking over to the two of them.

"Go. You don't need to see this." Nick said, looking to her.

"Hi, Clem...P-promise...you'll be my friend...even after I die..." Sarah's voice was now weak and broken.

"A pinky swear is forever." Clementine started to cry, she then walked up to her, crouching down and holding out her pinky. Sarah slowly raised her hand, the two adjoining their little fingers.

_We're friends. Right? We can best friends. I haven't had a best friend since WAY before. Rebecca's too old, and when the baby is old enough - I'll be old! Pinky promise. A pinky swear is forever. _

_Okay. We're friends._

Nick remembered the necklace that he had found from Carlos' corpse. He grabbed it from his pocket, brushing off the snow that had fallen into his pocket, onto the necklace. He opened it up, looking at the small tickling clock, and the picture of his family. Nick walked up to her, and crouched down. Nick grabbed her other hand, which was clenched. He unclenched it, settling the small necklace in her hands. He then clenched her fist again. Nick then reached for his pistol. She was dead. Nick didn't hear any breathing. Nick looked behind him to see the whole group waiting. Nick cocked the gun, raising it up to aim at Sarah's head. He then fired. Her head sank to the ground. Nick dropped the gun, falling to his knees. Clementine went to hug Nick.

"Clem. Wherever you go... I'm going, okay?" Nick cried. "I'm going to protect you... I promise."

Clementine felt safe with him. At first, he just seemed like some guy who screwed up alot of times. A guy who always gave up when hope was lost, family was lost. Now he reminded him of Lee, he was stronger than he was before.

"Now...Let's go." Nick let go of her, walking off.


	16. Part 2: Split in Twos

**Always the Quiet Ones: No Going Back**

**Chapter 2: Split in Twos**

Nick kept walking, he was behind everyone else, Luke and Clem kept looking back to check up on him. He hasn't acted this way since he lost his Uncle Pete. Sarah meant a great deal to the both of them, but they both knew they had to keep moving.

"I can't believe this. I knew ever since she fell with that deck, she wasn't goin' to make it. It makes me feel much worse that way, y'know?" Luke frowned.

"Sarah was my friend. I'm going to miss her." Clementine said.

"Me too, Clem. Me too." Luke replied. The whole group couldn't stop moving. The plan was to get to the place that Arvo was talking about. If that was even possible, anyways. It could be a trap to a bunch of more russians that would kill them on sight. Luke didn't think this was the best idea, but the kid seemed harmless. The kid had lost his sister, Luke thought it was partly his own fault - but he wasn't the one taking orders. There was the bald Russian who kept ordering the kid. He didn't even seem to want to get wrapped up in it.

Vince groaned and fell to the ground.

"Wait! We need to stop!" Bonnie called to Kenny. Kenny turned around to see Vince holding onto his leg.

"Alright, wait there." Kenny nodded to the small log that was on the ground where Mike could help Vince rest. Kenny then pushed Arvo forward, falling to the ground.

"When I tell you to stop, you fuckin' listen, you UNDERSTAND!?" Kenny growled.

"Kenny, c'mon! There's no need for that!" Mike objected after helping Vince sit down.

"That's enough! Leave him alone!" Clementine yelled.

"Just fucking stay put." Kenny ordered. Arvo then helped himself up, sitting against a rock. Kenny sat down on the ground. The rest of the group rested for the time being.

"I'm gonna have a word with Kenny. Kid's been through enough, you alright here?" Mike asked. Bonnie nodded, holding the baby in her hands.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bonnie nodded. Bonnie knelt down to Vince and so did Clementine.

"What is it with you guys?" Bonnie asked.

"What do you mean?" Vince asked.

"Every man I've known is always tryin' to let each other know how tough they are - put 'em in their place. Bunch of dominant alpha-male horseshit." Bonnie scoffed.

"Holy shit." Mike gasped at the sight of a huge amount of walkers stumbling over.

"All that gunfire must have drawed them to us!" Russell said.

"Fucking fuck. We gotta get moving." Eddie said, grabbing his backpack, he turned back to Vince who was struggling to walk.

"We gotta head north, everyone! It's our only chance. We could get them away from us by crossing on that ice!" Kenny announced.

"Head North!? You see what happened heading over here!? Rebecca fucking died!" Vince argued.

"If you don't wanna go - just fuckin' say so. We aren't goin' to cry if you leave." Kenny replied.

"Not the time for this, we need to fucking move!" Mike broke up the argument.

"C'mon, Becca - Grab your things." Shel said. Becca nodded and grabbed her small backpack and everyone got loaded up as the walkers came closer. The group then ran off, Nick not going as slow as slow can be anymore. Kenny spotted an unfinished house, the one that Arvo was talking about.

"That piece of shit!? It's half built!" Kenny growled.

"If we're going to cross the lake, we have to do it now. Those walkers are going to get on the ice and take us down with them." Luke said.

"We should just go around!" Bonnie suggested.

"Let's just hide and wait them out!" Becca said.

"Yeah, let's do this." Russell agreed.

"Don't be stupid. Where are you gonna hide!?" Wyatt asked.

"It's a better plan then walking on ice." Shel said.

"You guys go your own way. I'm goin' across the lake. Let's go!" Kenny yelled, the walkers were not far behind - but they had _maybe_ enough time to get across the lake and to the house.

"Let's just go, guys!" Becca said.

"I'm not going across that lake. I'm not going to fucking freeze to death." Wyatt shook his head.

"Make up your mind!" Kenny growled. He then grabbed Arvo's shoulder, pushing him forward. Wyatt, Becca, Shel, Russell, Eddie, Vince decided to not go across the lake.

"We'll try to go around, alright?" Eddie told Nick and Luke. Nick thought Eddie was a nice guy. Going across this lake made him realize the possibility that he could die here - and he would not see Eddie again, maybe because they would go their own way. Kenny and Arvo walked first, the population of the group had gone down to eight. The six other members decided to try and find a path around or they would go their own way. Mike carried the baby and followed behind Kenny. Clementine and Nick were spread apart but behind Mike. Bonnie was shaking in fear and following behind Nick. Luke was behind everyone else, still holding the assault rifle he had acquired from Carver back when the group had escaped Howe's.

"Slow down, you little shit!" Kenny yelled, the Russian began to walk a bit faster. Kenny looked back to see the walkers spotting the group and heading towards them, walking on the ice.

"We got walkers behind us." Bonnie said.

"I see that." Kenny noticed. Arvo then began to take off.

"Hey! You fucking...!" Kenny chased after him, Arvo then slipped and cracked the ice beneath him, his legs sinking in the ice cold water. Kenny then grabbed him by the shoulder pulling him up.

"I should drown your ass!" Kenny threatened. He then pulled him up, he then reached the end of the ice lake and threw him against the ground. Mike reached the ground as well, giving Kenny an angry look as he held the baby in his hands, then looked back to see the progress of everyone else.

"You doin' alright, Clem?" Nick asked. The two of them were slowly going across the lake, as steady as they could.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" Clem asked.

"Don't worry, Clem. I'm fine. Just keep movin'." Nick said. Then they heard the sounds of crackling, Nick and Clem turned around - fortunately it wasn't them who was on thin ice but it was Luke. The ice all around him had cracked. Bonnie was ahead of him, gasping. Bonnie began to tread forward, but Luke shot his eye at her.

"Don't come over here!" Luke ordered.

Nick, Clem and Bonnie exchanged looks.

"I can make it! It's fine." Luke said, standing still.

"You sure?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah." Luke replied. He then looked behind him to see the walkers getting closer to them, but some had fallen through the ice.

"You got walkers on the way - let me help you!" Bonnie said.

"It's too thin for both of us. I just gotta be-" Luke said, slowly moving his right foot forward, but he then tripped breaking a piece of the ice, his leg falling through.

Nick then began to run forward, along with Clem and Bonnie.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Luke ordered. The three of them stopped.

"I'm fine. I'm fine!" Luke yelled.

"No, you aren't. C'mon, Luke - Get out of there!" Nick yelled.

"I'm working on it, Nick! I just have to pull myself out..." Luke replied.

"You need to help!" Bonnie said to Clementine.

"No...you're gonna fall through!" Luke warned her.

"No, Clem! Don't." Nick told her.

"You're light! You can do it!" Bonnie said.

"Stop tellin' her that! Look, pull out your gun - and shoot those damn walkers, alright? Just give me a lil' time..." Luke said. Clem nodded, pulling out her pistol.

"Thanks. Thanks. I'll be out in a sec - just keep shooting." Luke nodded, panicking at the thought of him falling into the ice cold water. His leg was practically frozen solid.

"Luke, you got this man! You fucking got this." Nick said, aiding the two girls and he began shooting his gun as well.

"You're not gonna make it! Let me help you, Luke!" Bonnie said.

"I...My... My leg! It's just - I just... need to rest a sec. Hold on, I've got you!" Bonnie took matter in her own hands, slowly treading towards Luke.

"Bonnie, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" Nick yelled.

"No! Go back! Now!" Luke ordered. Bonnie then held out her hand, but the ice was too thin. The two of them fell through the ice

"NO!" Nick yelled. Clem and Nick then ran towards the broken ice, looking around the ice to see if they were somewhere. Nick then heard banging on the ice. Nick ran over to the noise, noticing Luke trying to punch the ice. Nick then grabbed his pistol, smashing the ice with it, trying to break the ice.

"Nick, stop it! You'll fall through, too!" Mike yelled. Nick ignored him. He wasn't going to lose Luke AND Sarah on the same goddamn day. If he dies, this would be Bonnie's fault. He then broke the ice, and he nearly fell into the ice.

"Clem, grab my leg!" Nick yelled. Clem then grabbed his leg, pulling him back a bit so he wouldn't fall through the ice. Nick stuck his hand into the ice cold water, and then he grabbed a hand, he pulled the hand up and it was Luke. His mouth was open, his eyes were shut. He was pale. Nick pulled him out of the water.

"Nick...he's gone..." Clem said. Nick slapped Luke's dead body with his hand.

"No...c'mon, Luke. Don't do this... don't fuckin' do this..." Nick cried.

"We have to go!" Clem said. Nick grabbed his pistol and fired a bullet into Luke's head, so he wouldn't come back as a walker. He then dropped the corpse of Luke into the lake. Clem shed a tear for the guy who had saved her life from that walker after she was bitten by the dog. Him and Pete.

"Fuck." Nick sighed, running forward with Clementine. The group went inside the unfinished house.

"Jesus Christ...!" Mike shuddered.

"How the fuck did that happen!?" Kenny growled. Arvo gave Clementine a threatening look, Clementine looked back to the Russian teenager with a look of sorrow. She felt bad for the kid - but all she felt was sorrow. She was also sad about Luke and Bonnie's death.

"They're gone. Luke and Bonnie are fuckin' gone..."

"We should've gone around like others were saying..." Mike said.

"Goddamn it..." Kenny growled.

"We should've just fucking gone AROUND!" Mike sighed.

"It's my fault - I should have stayed with him..." Clem cried.

"Clem, it wasn't your fault. Don't you worry." Nick put his arm around her.

"Nick's right. Once that ice started to go - there wasn't any of us could do." Mike nodded, looking at an empty small box that could hold the baby. He settled the baby down in the small box. Kenny then snapped, pointing his finger towards Arvo.

"You son of a bitch! This is your goddamn fault!" Kenny growled.

"KENNY! Don't, man!" Mike yelled.

"Don't WHAT!?" Kenny questioned.

"It's nobody's fault!" Mike argued.

"The hell it ain't!" Kenny growled.

"Kenny has a point." Clementine said, coldly. She was angry - she wanted someone to blame. Mike looked over to her, clearly angry about Luke and Bonnie's death. Nick was just sad - he wasn't angry. Just sad.

"This is crazy!" Mike faced Kenny again.

"Why!? Because your friend here turned out to be a shitbag after all!?" Kenny growled.

"He's just a scared kid. This ain't on him!" Mike argued. Kenny then ignored Mike, observing the sculpture of the unfinished house.

"Look at this place. Just a stack of fuckin' toothpicks. Bet those magical supplies were bullshit too. What!? No speaka de English!?" Kenny pushed him.

"Fuck you." Arvo fired back.

"You fuckin' commie piece of shit!" Kenny growled, raising his fist and striking Arvo in the face. Arvo then fell back onto the ground, Kenny then reached down to hit him again.

"Fuck you..." Arvo spit out after the second punch. Kenny then punched him a third time, and then finally Mike stepped in, grabbing his arms and pulling him back.

"Get off me!" Kenny growled. Kenny then stopped, looking down to what he had done to the young kid.

"What? Lose your taste for this sorta thing?" Kenny questioned, referencing to how Clementine watched Kenny beat in Carver's face.

"Let me check out if there's anything in there." Nick said, walking to the hallway to find the supposed supplies.

* * *

"Here they are. He wasn't lyin'." Nick said, dropping the bag of supplies. He also dropped a small can of chili peppers.

"You wanna tell me how a can of fuckin' chili is gonna help us!?" Kenny questioned.

"How is beating a kid to death going to help anyone, asshole!?" Nick fired back. After a few seconds of silence, Kenny finally said "I'm tyin' him up." Kenny grabbed Arvo by the hands, pulling him up. He then stopped at the stairs, tying his hands around the staircase.

"Mike, help me get a fire started." Nick said. Mike nodded, crouching down to the fireplace. Mike noticed Kenny sitting down near the fireplace. Clementine then laid on the ground and wanted to forget everything that happened today. Jane, Sarah, Luke and Bonnie had died today. The group number was now five. She didn't even consider the fact of the rest of the group returning.

* * *

Clementine woke up and heard Mike crouching down to an injured Arvo.

"You okay?" Mike asked.

"He coulda killed you. The fuck is wrong with him!?" Mike sighed.

"Hey, you're up." Nick smiled. Clementine stood up, sitting next to him.

"Kenny's out back, trying to get some stupid truck working." Nick told her. Nick then handed Clementine the can of chili peppers.

"Thank you." Arvo said. Mike had fed him some food.

"I can't believe he's gone, Clem. If it wasn't for Bonnie - he could have made it. Crawled out of there." Nick sighed.

"She-She just wanted to help him." Clementine said. Nick laughed.

"Help him!? She got both of them killed - that fucking stupid bitch." Nick growled. Clementine was shocked at how angry he was. Nick was more angry then Clem was about Luke's death. She understood that, but at first Nick didn't react much. He fired a bullet into Luke's head without any hesitation.

"I'm sorry, Clem. I - I've known Luke for twenty years. Twenty fucking years. Then he's gone." Nick shut his eyes before he could spill any tears. Clementine hadn't seem him like this since Pete's death, but this was much worse.

"You think all of 'em are - happily together somewhere? Luke with Rebecca, Carlos, Sarah, Alvin, Pete and Jane?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. I know they are." Clem said.

"Y'know, I never believed in that sort of stuff. When all this started - with my mom and Pete... all we did was pray. Every damn day. None of us even believed in God at first. Then there was no reply. Either God's a fucking asshole - or he ain't there." Nick replied.

"You wanna know where they all are!? Fuckin' nowhere. They're nothing. That's what they are. People cease to exist when they die. They simply are just... _gone. _Like I said, Clem. There'll be a day, where it'll be our turn." Nick said. He then grabbed the bottle of whiskey that was on the ground floor.

"Where did you get that?" Clementine asked.

"Found it. What's it matter to you?" Nick retorted.

"You shouldn't drink that stuff." Clementine replied.

"Who says you got any say in what I do? Huh?" Nick growled, taking a drink of the whiskey.

"Nick...please. The last time you drank you almost got yourself killed...please." Clementine said, putting her hand on his shoulder. Nick slapped Clem's hand off his shoulder.

"Almost got myself killed, huh? Is that right!? Why'd you even come with me that day. Why didn't you save my Uncle!? Huh, Clementine!? Because he was fucking bit!?" Nick began to yell, his voice raising as Mike turned his attention towards Nick.

"You should have left me and went after Pete. He would be here, and I wouldn't. He wouldn't be a fucking mess." Nick sighed, taking another drink of whiskey.

"But I didn't." Clementine said.

"You fucking should have! But - it doesn't matter. You're a pretty little girl - nobody will give you hell about your decision. Must be real nice, Clem. Real fucking nice." Nick growled. Clementine frowned.

"Clem...goddamn it. I'm sorry - just...I'm such a fucking mess." Nick sighed, dropping the bottle of whiskey.

"Why don't you head to sleep? Didn't mean to wake you up..." Nick said, picking up the bottle of whiskey again walking off. Hearing Nick talk like that reminded her of when Kenny lost Sarita. Nick was going to come back - he had to.

* * *

Clementine woke when she heard cluttering against the roof. Clementine looked around, the room where she was sleeping was empty. That noise bothered her, so she got up and went to check it out. She went outside and saw a small rope cluttering against the roof. She then spotted two figures trying to get into the truck that Kenny had tried to start. One of the figures had a big bag in their hands. Clementine slowly walked forward, pulling out her gun to the two figures.

"Who are you..?" Clementine asked. One of the figures turned around, holding a rifle in his hands. It was Arvo. The other figure was Mike.

"Mike...?" Clementine gasped.

"Easy. Easy now." Mike treaded forward.

"Step back." Clementine threatened. Mike stopped.

"Clem. Shit." Mike sighed.

"What are you doing?" Clementine questioned.

"We're just leaving." Mike told her.

"Now keep it down, alright? Nobody else has to get involved." Mike added.

"That's everything we have." Clem gasped, looking at the big bag of supplies Mike was carrying.

"Listen, we just gotta get away from that guy, Clem. Okay?" Mike said.

"Who, Kenny?" Clementine asked. Arvo spit at the ground when he heard Kenny's name.

"Dammit, Clem. We don't have time for this." Mike sighed. Mike looked behind to Arvo, nodding to him to not do anything. Mike then dropped the bag of supplies.

"Alright, Clem." Mike slowly walked forward to Clem.

"Now, I'm gonna walk up to you nice and slow - and you're going to give me the gun, okay?" Mike said.

"Why are you doing this?" Clementine questioned.

"He didn't give us any choice." Mike replied. Mike kept walking towards her, slowly.

"There we go...there we go..." Mike calmly said.

"You treacherous son of a bitch." A voice said behind Clementine, Mike gasped as a bullet pierced his chest. Clementine gasped and looked behind to see Nick holding the gun. Mike gasped for breath, blood spilling out his mouth. Mike then fell back onto the ground, dead. Arvo then fired at Clementine. Clementine then was hit in the shoulder.

"No!" Nick yelled. Arvo then ran off. Nick ran to Clementine's side. Clementine was breathing heavily laying against the ground.

"Oh my god, Clem! What the fuck did you do!?" Kenny yelled.

"I didn't do it! It was Mike and Arvo! Mike's dead." Nick told him.

"Fucking fuck! Get her in the truck! We gotta get moving!" Kenny ordered.


	17. Part 2: Coming to An End

**Always the Quiet Ones**

**Part II: No Going Back, Chapter 3: Coming To An End**

Nick snored through his teeth. Kenny was so worried and distracted by Clementine's wound, and if they were even going to make it to Wellington. The group number had dropped dramatically. The only one awake was Kenny. He couldn't sleep. Not now. He was tired as hell, but that wasn't going to stop him.

_"What are you doin', Boy?" Pete said to his nephew._

_"I'm just checkin' out this cool fish, you see it?" The twelve-year old Nick replied. Pete walked over to him, crouching down and examining the small fish that was flopping to get back into the water._

_"It's gonna go back in the ocean, son. Better pick it up or you'll lose it." Pete told him._

_"Why? I don't wanna kill it. It's pretty." Nick replied._

_"Well, let's get goin' then - we gotta meet your mom and Luke for dinner." Pete reminded him._

_"...Uncle Pete?" Nick asked, Pete was walking away but stopped._

_"Yes, Nick?" Pete asked._

_"I'm sorry I almost shot you last week..." Nick apologized, referencing to the deer they had encountered in the woods. Pete smiled, walking over to him, crouching down and leaning in to give him a hug._

_"It's alright, boy." Pete smiled, letting go of him and then tilting his head over to the truck they had. _

Nick woke up, the side of his head was leaning against the car door - he groaned as he picked his head up looking to Kenny. He was still driving, with that angry look on his face. Kenny looked over to him.

"Something the matter?" Kenny asked.

"No. Nothing." Nick replied, leaning back in the car seat. Kenny sighed as he also leaned back, still driving the truck.

"You do know that Wellington is our only shot, right?" Kenny asked.

"It was a bad fucking plan, Kenny. You want to go there because you heard about it from people. The world is full of fucking liars." Nick replied, looking back to Clementine laying on her back in the backseat. She was alive, fortunately.

"I don't see you comin' up with a better fuckin' plan!" Kenny retorted.

"A better plan would have been to NOT COME HERE IN THE FUCKING FIRST PLACE!" Nick yelled back.

"What the fuck do you know?" Kenny asked.

"What I know!? You're seriously going to go there!? What the fuck do you know!? You're a fucking mess, just like me!" Nick fired back.

"Because of you, Luke is dead. Sarah. Jane. Bonnie. Mike. _Sarita." _Nick had crossed the line there, by the look from Kenny.

"I...I know." Kenny then frowned, not angrily replying - much to Nick's surprise.

"Look where we are now, Kenny. Is this our 'only fucking shot!?'" Nick yelled. Nick then looked back to Clementine who had her eyes open, she then pulled herself up, groaning in pain of the gunshot wound.

"Hey - uh, you're awake." Nick sighed in relief.

"Clem, thank god!" Kenny smiled.

"Kenny, I'm-" Nick wanted to apologize, but he was interrupted when Kenny slowly stopped the truck almost hitting a roadblock of vehicles.

"Let's just go around." Nick suggested.

"One of 'em might have diesel." Kenny said.

"Kenny, I'll come with you..." Clementine said.

"No, darlin'. You stay here and make sure AJ's alright, huh?" Kenny nodded to her, getting out of the truck and walking towards the other vehicles.

"Jesus. Clem, are you alright?" Nick asked.

"I'm fine." Clementine frowned, she had heard what they were arguing about.

"Sarita's death wasn't Kenny's fault. It was mine." Clementine said.

"Goddamn it, Clem. You were trying to save her. It was Kenny's dumbass plan. We shoulda stayed in Carver's place. It was hell, but at least we were survivin'! Ever since we left... we lost everyone. It's only us three left." Nick told her.

"You can't blame him." Clementine replied.

"Like you have a say in that!? You're just a little girl." Nick retorted.

"You're just angry. Ever since Luke." Clementine said.

"Clementine, shut the fuck up." Nick growled. Clementine gasped and Nick froze for a second. He then took off his hat, tossing it on the dashboard of the car.

"Just don't- I'm sorry, just don't talk about him." Nick sighed.

"I'm sorry I asked, Nick." Clementine replied.

"Luke and I... we first met when I moved to his elementary school, we were seven years old. I didn't make a friend in that new school until three days after my first day. Luke greeted me, asked for me to be his science partner for a project we had to do. He was the only kid nice to me there, the school was a total hellhole. He was my best friend in the whole wide world. We did everything together. He used to tell me back when my daddy died. I didn't like him much, he was an asshole. But I was still sad, y'know. He told me, '_To Heaven's Gates we wish to fly out of this world, across the sky.'" _Nick smiled, going down memory lane.

"I'm sorry, Nick." Clementine said with a sad expression.

"Don't ever be sorry, Clementine. I don't mean to burden you with this." Nick replied. A few gunshots were then heard.

"What the hell?" Nick looked through to windshield to find something. A bunch of walkers stumbled upon the truck.

"Ah, fuck. Hold on to the baby, I'm gettin' us outta here." Nick told Clem. Clementine nodded, moving over to the baby, picking him up from the small box they had found back at the unfinished house. She held it in her arms, clipping the seatbelt on. Nick then moved over to the drivers seat, starting the car.

"What about Kenny!?" Clementine asked. Nick ignored her, driving off, running and hitting a walker. A walker had caught onto the windshield, breaking through it and the waist of the walker was stuck, trying to reach inside and grab Nick. They had hit a tree of some sort.

"Get out, hurry!" Nick ordered, quickly getting out of the car and looking around for somewhere to go. It was too cold.

"C'mon, Clem!" Nick said, beginning to walk up the snowy hill. Clementine followed, the baby in her hands. The two of them kept walking, trying to see through the harsh snow that pushed against their faces.

"Keep goin', Clem. We're almost at the rest stop." Nick told her. Clementine felt the cold touching her shoulder, she felt like screaming in pain - but it actually felt refreshing. Clementine then was too cold, falling over to the ground. Nick gasped, the baby landing in the snow.

"Shit!" Nick reacted, picking up Clem who was too cold.

"I got you, don't worry!" Nick picked her up, holding her on his arms, he was freezing too - but he had to make it. Clementine was in Nick's arms, and the baby was in Clementine's. Nick then spotted a couple walkers.

"Shoot them, Clem!" Nick ordered.

"I can't!"Clementine replied. Nick was about to set her down for a minute then shoot, but someone had done the job for her.

"Let's go!" Kenny yelled, lowering his weapon. Nick growled at the sight of him. This was all his fault. Nick ran over to him, Kenny pushing through the rest stop door, and Nick walking inside, the baby and Clem in his hands. He set them down, Clementine leaned against the wall, with the baby in her hands. The baby weeped, and Clementine tried to calm him down, she was shivering.

"Look at this, you fucking see what this fucking did!? We lost our fucking truck - because of your fucking plan!" Nick yelled. Kenny felt anger rush through him.

"Don't fucking blame me for this!" Kenny growled.

"If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be in this goddamn situation! No wonder your family died." Nick had REALLY crossed the line. The anger intensified in Kenny, causing him to rush towards Nick, the two of them running against the wall.

"Get the fuck off!" Nick yelled, pushing off his hat, and his bandage.

"Fuck you!" Kenny retorted. Nick then grabbed his wrist, twisting it then kicking him in the stomach. Kenny groaned and fell back to the ground, Nick then came down and punched him in the face, then again. Then Kenny fired back, grabbing his arm and pushing him off, Kenny then got up, but Nick had pulled out his knife, backing up.

"Fuck you, Kenny! Everything is your fucking fault! Look at what you fucking did!" Nick charged at Kenny, pinning him down, he then gripped the knife, ready to stab him in the chest. He hesitated for a moment, Kenny shutting his eyes in fear. Nick then heard a cock of a gun, he faced Clementine who was crying, pointing a gun towards Clementine. Nick didn't want to kill Kenny, he wasn't like that.

"Do it." Nick said, dropping the knife to the ground, and she heard it clatter against the ground. Nick then raised his hands up. Kenny looked towards the knife, crawling towards the knife. Clementine spotted him when Kenny had grabbed the knife, standing up and ready to stick the knife in his back.

"Kenny!" Clementine yelled, she then fired at Kenny's hand, he yelled in pain dropping the knife and it once again clattered to the ground. Nick turned around to see Kenny laying on the ground, clenching his hand that had been shot.

"We can't do this! We're all that's left, _PLEASE." _Clementine began to cry again.

"She's right." Nick told Kenny, Kenny then stood up, still holding his bloody hand.

"I'm sorry, darlin'." Kenny apologized, giving a dirty look to Nick.

"We need to get movin'." Nick finally said.


	18. Part 2: Five Days Later

**Always the Quiet Ones**

**Part II: No Going Back**

**Chapter 4: Five Days Later...**

The cold had calmed down, there was only a little bit of snow that was on the ground. The grass was beginning to show again. The three of them had been on the road for five days, Kenny and Nick were at each other throats, and Clementine was stuck to break it up. Or at least try to. The group was broken. The three of them, walking through an empty field that could be called nowhere. The plan was apparently to find Wellington still, Nick still heavily disagreed with that plan.

"There. There's a small little house up on that hill." Kenny pointed to the small house.

"We better rest there for the day." Nick inquired. Kenny held the baby in his hands, not even looking towards Nick. Every time he heard Nick's voice or name, he wanted to kill him.

"Hey, you alright? How's that shoulder feelin'?" Nick asked, Kenny walking a bit forward. The bleeding has stopped after being shot in the shoulder by Arvo.

"I'm okay." Clementine responded.

"You know how I feel now, huh?" Nick chuckled. His wound was pretty much gone at this point. He didn't feel anything in his shoulder, sure it was a tad bit sore - but it was basically gone.

"It hurt like hell." Clementine said.

"I wish everyone else was here. We lost so much people five days ago. We don't know where Vince, Becca, Shel, Wyatt, Russell and Eddie went. We lost Luke, Bonnie, Mike... That russian got away. I shoulda gone after him, but I had to stay to make sure you were alright." Nick sighed.

"Maybe we'll see them again someday." Clementine smiled.

"I hope. That group was a bit quiet though, and they seemed eager for their chance to leave us. Except for Eddie." Nick replied.

"I don't think they fully trusted us." Clementine replied.

"Maybe. Hell, we didn't trust an eleven year old kid. I guess we can't blame them for not trustin' us." Nick said, patting her on the shoulder. The two of them had reached the top of the hill, Kenny looking over the perimeter and then looking through the glass window.

"Seems secure enough." Kenny noted.

"If you say so." Nick replied, walking up the stairs to the porch - opening the front door. Nick cocked his gun, pointing it in any direction that they could come out of. The house was relatively big. A few people could sleep there if they wanted to.

"We could spend the night here." Nick said.

"We can't." Kenny threw down his suggestion, Nick faced him - giving him a dirty look.

"And why the hell not?" Nick questioned.

"Because. We gotta get movin'. Stayin' here any longer is a goddamn mistake." Kenny replied.

"That's bullshit, Kenny. There isn't a motherfucking deadline." Nick retorted.

"We don't have to decide now! Just stop!" Clementine cried. Kenny sighed, pushing through Nick and walking to one of the rooms.

"You need to stop making him mad." Clementine told him.

"Me?! I didn't do shit! We aren't fuckin' machines, Clem." Nick shook his head.

"You're just making it worse." Clementine said. Nick scoffed, "Whatever." Nick said, leaning back on a small living room chair, taking off his hat. He scratched his hair, felt how dirty it was.

"I hope this has running water." Nick said.

"Looks abandoned." Clementine said.

"I guess. But still." Nick sighed, placing his hat on the small coffee table, then rising up from the chair - walking towards the kitchen. He then walked over to the faucet, and then water came through.

"Yes!" Nick chuckled, happily. He then titled his head, so he could get a drink from the water.

"Cold water. That's what I'm talkin' about." Nick chuckled, he then grabbed a small wash cloth, pouring some water onto the wash cloth, then began to rub his hair with it, he then grabbed the dry wash cloth, rubbing his hair again. Nick sighed, leaning against the kitchen counter. Nick looked out the window to see a truck driving towards the house. Clementine walked into the kitchen.

"Shit, hide!" Nick ordered.

"What? What is it?!" Clementine questioned. Nick saw the truck stopping and then a few men came out of the truck. There was a total of three men. One had a big grey beard, looked to be about in his mid-50s, a biker jacket that read 'Lost' in cursive letters. He had a metal baseball bat with traces of blood on it. The second man was a bit younger, he had a small brown beard with long brown hair, he wore a pair of shades, a black long-sleeved shrt with a dark blue vest over it, he also had a pair of black jeans, holding a small pistol and a knife which was attached to his belt. The third man had red hair, it was slicked up and kinda looked like Carlos' hair - he was a bit pale, and had a red sweatshirt, and blue jeans. He was carrying a shotgun in his arms, and also had a knife attached to his belt.

"Kenny. Fucking hide." Nick whispered sharply. Kenny then looked around the room he was inside trying to find a place to hide. He then found a small closet, then he went inside, closing it on him and then he laid down on the floor, hopefully the strangers wouldn't spot him. Clementine and Nick had to find a place to hide quickly.

Nick then spotted a vent, which was pretty big for a vent.

"Clem, c'mon. You crawl in there." Nick told her, opening the vent - which didn't even need a screwdriver to open. Clementine then crawled inside.

"What are you gonna do?" Clementine asked.

"Don't worry, Clem. I'll-I'll think of somethin'." Nick panicked. Nick then closed the vent, and then pushed it tight so it wouldn't fall off. Nick quickly ran to the window to see the three men gathering some supplies from their truck. Nick looked around the house. Nick quickly looked over to where Clem was hiding. It looked hard to see if anyone was hiding in that vent. Nick then spotted a small space, some sort of secret compartment.

"Here goes nothin'." Nick said, pushing the small compartment open, then crawling inside. He saw a bunch of knives, and a few guns. It was really dark in the room, he looked around for a lightswitch. There was none. This would work. He then pushed a black bookcase, so he could put himself behind it. He did, and then pulled the bookcase towards himself. He then leaned back onto the wall, his breathing sped up rapidly once he heard the main door open. He forgot to close the compartment door.

"Ian, you forgot to close the fuckin' compartment. Dumb white trash son of a bitch." One of the men yelled, his voice muffled because he was in the back. He saw the small light shine at the knives.

"I did fucking close it. It was probably YOU who forgot to close it." Ian replied, angrily.

"If it happens again, I'll rip your teeth out." The angry men threatened.

"Both of y'all, fuckin' shut up! I don't need to hear this shit! After a long motherfuckin' day - we need to get some goddamn rest." A new voice yelled. Once one of the men had closed the secret compartment door, Nick had no light left in that room. It was pitch black in there.

**Clementine**

Clementine was scared. She never had to hide like this before, except back when Carver was holding up the ski-lodge. But she had no idea what these people were capable of. She didn't know where Kenny was, maybe they were gonna find him and kill him. Nick looked like he hid well though, the men had shut the secret door he had went inside.

"Do you think I'd forget about what ya almost did to me!?" One of the men yelled, the one was arguing with Ian earlier.

"I'm gonna fuckin' kill you if you don't shut your goddamn mouth!" Ian threatened.

"Oh, is that a threat, pretty boy!?" The older man yelled back.

"Both of you! Shut the fuck up!" The red haired men butted in.

"Earl, you stay the fuck outta this, boy!" The older man retorted.

"Clay, you are so fucking annoying! I should shoot your ass right fuckin' now!" Ian yelled. Clay then threw a punch, but was quickly dodged by Ian. Clay then grabbed his metal baseball bat, swinging it in his direction. Ian ducked, then grabbed his foot, biting it. Clay yelled in pain, kicking him in the head so he would get off his foot. The red haired man, was just sitting at the table minding his own business. Clementine twitched her eye at the violence she was watching.

"You'll fuckin' pay for that, you little shit!" Clay groaned in pain, grabbing Ian by the neck, pulling him up and then single handed, he was choking Ian, his feet weren't even touching the ground. Ian was grabbed his arm, trying to scratch his arm, but Clay ignored it. Ian then tried to reach for his knife once the three men heard a clatter noise. Clay looked to the direction of the noise, dropping Ian to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Clay questioned.

"Hell if I know." Earl scoffed. Clay grabbed his baseball bat again, walking towards the room that Kenny was in.

**Kenny**

_Shit. Shit. Shit. He's gonna find me!_

Clay walked into the room, looking at the closet. He then opened the closet, looking around. Then he spotted the man with a baseball cap.

"Well, looky here. What are you doin' here, boy?" Clay questioned. Kenny gasped, and then Clay grabbed Kenny, picking him up. The man was tough as hell, Kenny tried to break free, but Clay then just threw Kenny at the ground.

"I found this motherfucker layin' in our fuckin' closet!" Clay yelled. Ian was still coughing.

"Hmm. Did you have any others with you?" Earl calmly asked. Kenny gave him a dirty look.

"Look, buddy. I'm askin' nice. These assholes don't give a shit about being nice like I am. Might as well answer the question, or else it'll be beat out of you." Earl crossed his arms, rising from the chair.

"I see you only got one eye. I suggest you answer the question or else you won't be lookin' through that one eye." Earl threatened.

"Fuck you." Kenny retorted. Clay then grabbed Kenny, pushing him against the wall violently. Kenny coughed, spitting out blood from his mouth. Clay then raised his fist, punching Kenny in the face, repeatedly. Earl crossed his arms, smiling a bit. The younger man just looked at Kenny, in disgust. Kenny coughed a bit, then Clay threw him back onto the floor.

"Last chance, bud. I do like a man of your spirit, however. It's quite noble. I just want to know where your group is. If you don't answer, my friend Clay here - he'll take out your teeth. Then your eye." Earl told him, crouching down to his level. Kenny's face was bloody, he then gave Earl another threatening look.

"Nobody else is here." Kenny lied.

"See, I woulda believed you if it was the first thing you said. And it's not - so I'm gonna tell you one last fuckin' time. Where's the rest of your group?" Earl said, grabbing his shotgun from the small table.

"Piece a shit." Kenny growled. Earl then gripped the other side of the shotgun, smacking Kenny's face. A splatter of blood went onto the wall. Kenny's face fell flat on the ground, knocking him out.

"Now, come on out now! Y'all are good at hidin'! But Hide and Seek's over now. Come on out or I'll kill your one-eyed friend." Earl threatened.


	19. Part 2: One Final Chance

**Always the Quiet Ones**

**Part II: No Going Back**

**Chapter 5: One Final Chance**

**A/N: Sorry guys, my internet's been down for a few days and it's back up so another chapter!**

Nick panicked. He heard that they had got Kenny, and thankfully they didn't get Clementine. Nick didn't like Kenny, but he didn't want to leave him to get killed. They were going to find out about where we were eventually, and if they killed Kenny – his death would be for nothing. Nick came out from the closet he was behind, pushing open the secret compartment door, the three men looked towards him.

"You're an idiot." Clay chuckled.

"How good of you to join us." Earl smiled, kicking Kenny away. Earl then walked over to Nick, grabbing his hat and tossing it on the chair.

"I just want one simple answer, then you can go." Earl informed him, smiling again.

"What?" Nick asked, shrugging his arms.

"Why are you here, exactly?" The red haired man asked curiously.

"We…Me and Kenny came across this place, hoping to find something. It seems to be occupied, and I'm sorry about that." Nick lied, hoping Clementine wouldn't give herself up in case Earl decided to hurt Nick or Kenny.

"Just the two of you, huh?" Earl asked.

"Brokeback Mountain. Got the hats and everything." Ian chuckled, scratching the back of his head when receiving a weird look from Clay.

"They had cowboy hats, you stupid motherfucker."

"I see you have a baby with you. I saw it in the other room there, one of you the father?" Earl asked, crossing his arms – the smile fading away.

"The father _and_ the mother died a while back." Nick informed them, an image of Rebecca and Alvin surfaced his brain.

"I'm very sorry to hear that. It's just – I think it's funny that a baby has his own supply bag. There were three." Earl chuckled, suspicion raising.

"Better safe than sorry." Nick chuckled, nervously.

"You seem nervous." Ian inferred.

"I see my friend beaten senseless on the ground, just because we came in your house. I'd say – yeah, I am nervous." Nick crossed his arms.

"You know, I like you. You stood your ground. You admit your nervous. We could have never found you in there, you coulda walked out in the middle of the night. You chose to reveal yourself to save your friend. I like that." Earl chuckled, walking over to his side, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him in.

"Now, your friend there – He's not like that. Sure, he's willin' to risk his life to make sure we don't find you – but he's killing himself there. That is _weak_." Earl smiled.

"This is Ian, and this is Clay. What's your name, kid?" Earl asked.

"Nick." Nick replied.

"I've known these guys since '93. Ian had a kid named John, a real sharp kid. He didn't make it when all this first started. He was only ten years old. Clay had a wife, named Karina. She was a beauty, Ian's son took a bite out of her, and she turned into one of those things. I reckon the two of them are walkin' around somewhere." Earl explained.

"What about you? Parents?" Earl asked.

"My mother died. Recently. Then my Uncle." Nick explained, trying hard not to shed a tear.

"What about your father?" Earl asked. Nick didn't remember much of his father, only that he was a lazy drunk motherfucker who didn't care about anyone but himself. He cheated on my mom, but at times he did act like he cared for Nick.

"Died when I was sixteen. Got in a car accident." Nick replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure that wasn't easy for you." Earl said, his voice full of empathy.

"Look, let me and Kenny go – I swear we won't come back, please." Nick finally said.

"Excuse me!?" Earl retorted. Nick faced him, a confused look on his face.

"You can't just leave just like THAT! When you make a new friend, do you just LEAVE!? That's _NOT_ how it works." Earl growled. Nick wasn't sure why this guy got so angry so fast. Nick quickly reached for his gun, and quickly pointed it at Earl and the other two men. Nick fired, Earl then ducked at the last moment and the bullet had hit Ian in the head, he fell back, landing right next to Kenny's unconscious body. Clay wanted to attack Nick, but he was afraid he'd get shot.

Earl chuckled, evily – rising up from the ground and began to slowly clap.

"Nice shot. You almost had me convinced that it was only the two of you." Earl grinned, walking over to the air vent, opening it and grabbing Clementine by the leg, she yelped, trying to grasp something so she could crawl back in.

"And look at what we have here…" Earl chuckled, Nick had realized his gun was out of bullets. He could get another clip from the bag of supplies. Clementine struggled to break free, but then Earl finally pinned her down, stepping on her leg, and then she was laying straight on the wooden floorboard.

"That girl knows how to hide." Earl chuckled once again, grabbing a switchblade from his pocket.

"Don't hurt her. Don't _fucking _touch her!" Nick warned, stepping forward.

"Oh, we're going to have so much fun…" Earl laughed, Nick heard the click of his tongue and he left go of Clementine and then Earl punched Nick in the face, knocking him back. Clementine tried to get up, but was pinned back down again by Clay, he turned her around so she was laying on her back.

"So unfortunate." Earl sighed, coming down with another punch to the face.

"You had so much potential." Earl said with a disappointing tone. He had punched Nick yet again, and again. Clementine squirmed to break free from Clay's dirty fingers, he grabbed her sweatshirt, unzipping it and revealing a pink shirt which then he then began to undo his belt.

"You poor poor summer child." Earl finally said, coming down with a finishing blow, but then Nick blocked it, twisting his hand and then kicking him off. Earl jolted back, landing on his back. Nick got back up, pulling Earl back up and throwing him against the wall. Nick looked at the wall to see a knife stuck to the wall, as if they were playing darts with knives. Nick grabbed the knife, rushing towards Earl and slitting his wrist. Earl grabbed the knife, and tried to hit him but Nick ducked. He then reached for his foot, biting it. Earl groaned, and kicked off Nick. The knife was on the ground now, so Nick quickly ran towards Earl, preparing to tackle him. Clay then tossed his belt over in some empty area. Nick took him to the ground, and then Earl was in control again. Earl threw another punch, hitting Nick hard his vision began to black out. Clay laughed evily, tossing off Clementine's hat and undoing her hair ties.

Nick tried to see but all he saw Earl kicking him in the stomach, making him spit out blood on the floor. Earl had grabbed the knife, beginning to come down with the knife in his hands, at an attempt to stab him in the chest.

"You are one tough bastard. I'll give you that." Earl groaned, pushing down on the knife. Nick then did something he never was able to do before, he grabbed the sharp side of the knife, ignoring the pain as he began to pry the knife from Earl's fingers. Blood tricked down his hand, and Earl gasped as Nick had taken the sharp side of the blade, and then stuck it in his neck, he then began to shove the knife in his neck, repeatedly. Earl groaned, blood spilling all over his shirt. Clay gasped, letting go of Clementine and Clementine looked over to what he was doing.

Nick then pushed Earl's dying body off of him, and then got back up walking over to Clay.

"I – I fuck! Stay away from me!" Clay said, his face full of fear. Nick grabbed Clay, shoving the knife in his stomach, Clay gasped in pain. Nick then rammed him into the wall, shoving the knife into him repeatedly. Nick then sliced the neck of Clay, pushing down with the knife. Clay was dead, but Nick decided to keep going. The knife dug deep into his neck, Nick continuing to push down while blood gushed out of his neck. Nick then stopped finally, regaining control of himself. Nick had cut the man's head off, surprisingly the knife was sharp enough to do just that. Nick was covered in blood, Nick looked over to Clementine, her jacket on the ground and her hat was off her head, and her hair was messy and pulled down, her looking on her face was shock and fear.

"Are… you alright?" Nick said,


	20. Part 2 FINALE: The End

**Always the Quiet Ones**

**Part II: No Going Back**

**Chapter 6: The End**

**Four days later…**

Nick, Kenny, AJ and Clem kept walking. Ever since what happened with the three men, they hadn't talked much. Clementine was scared of what Nick had done to Clay, but she knew he did it to protect her. He kind of overdid it a bit.

"Hand me a bottle." Kenny said to Nick, holding out his hand while holding AJ. Nick grabbed a milk bottle from his bag, handing it to Kenny. His face was bruised, but everything else seemed alright. Thankfully, Earl didn't hit his good eye. Nick looked back to Clem, her expression was still shock. A thing like that could have hit her pretty hard, especially how young she was.

"Clem. Clementine." Nick finally got her attention, she looked up to him.

"What?" Clem asked.

"You okay?" Nick asked.

"Yeah." Clem frowned at the grass.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Nick said, walking with her. Kenny was walking ahead of the two of them.

"I didn't want you to – I just… I lost myself for a second there. That sick son of a bitch was going to-" Nick cut himself off, shutting his eyes. Clem saw that he clenched his fist. Clay was dead, but Nick still felt like going all the way back to that mouth to stomp on that guy's corpse.

"How did he even see you?" Nick asked.

"I don't know. I guess – it's easier to see once you are actually looking to the vent." Clementine gave her thoughts.

"Maybe. So, you think this Wellington really is-" Nick was interrupted by Kenny stopping and yelling, "Holy shit!" Nick and Clem exchanged looks, then ran to what he was reacting to. It was a huge settlement with tall walls that guarded the place. Could this be Wellington?

"That's gotta be it." Kenny gasped.

"Wellington?" Nick questioned.

"What do you have to say about that now, huh?" Kenny growled.

"Well, I'll be damned." Nick smiled.

"Woah…" Clementine gasped.

"C'mon, Clem. What are we waitin' for!? Look at those walls! We can finally-!" Kenny began to rush forward, but then a warning shot was heard.

"That's far enough." A voice on the intercom played.

"Drop your weapons." The voice ordered, presumably a woman.

"Do as she says." Kenny orders, Nick rolls his eyes dropping the gun on the ground, Clem does the same.

"Got a few people coming up, nothing problematic." The woman said, walking towards the front, she was standing in a small watch tower. Clem, Nick, Kenny looked up to the woman. She had brown hair with a winter coat. She held a walkie talkie in her hands, she put it down on a small table nearby.

"Hi there, I'm Edith." Edith greeted.

"Hello. I'm Kenny, and this here is Clementine." Kenny said.

"And Nick." Nick rolled his eyes.

"Aww, who's a cute little prince? What's his name? He's gonna be a little heartbreaker when he grows up." Edith smiled.

"Alvin Jr." Kenny smiled.

"Is there someone named Christa here?" Clementine asked. Edith raised her eyebrow as she looked over to see another figure walking over to where Edith was standing, the woman was an African-American, she had a dark grey jacket, her hair was in a ponytail and had a very familiar face to Kenny and Clementine.

"Christa!?" Clementine cried.

"Clem….Clementine? Kenny?" Christa gasped.

"Oh shit." Kenny gasped. Nick felt like the odd man out at this point, he had no idea who this Christa person was.

"I can't believe it. You found Wellington! Kenny, how are you alive?" Christa asked.

"Seems like you know each other." Edith inferred. Nick crossed his arms, staying out of their conversation.

"I have no idea, honestly." Kenny smiled. He never thought he'd be happy to see Christa, the two of them didn't exactly get along that well – but it was still nice to see her. Christa climbed down the ladder, walking over to the three of them. Christa gasped looking at the baby that Kenny was holding. Clementine noticed her reaction, frowning. A tear fell from Christa's eye, and then she placed her hands over her face, beginning to sob. Kenny was confused, why was she crying so hard? Was it because she had just reunited with them, or something else?

"I had a baby." Christa finally said, sniffling was heard throughout her sentence.

"I-I-What happened to it?" Kenny asked.

"It died. It just died. Me and Clementine took care of it for a few days – then it died. I don't even know why." Christa frowned.

"I'm so sorry, Christa." Kenny sighed. Christa wanted to hold the baby, and Kenny nodded – handing the baby to Christa.

"The mother was a woman named Rebecca. She didn't survive very long after the baby was born. She was a good person. I'm sorry for your loss." Nick finally said, the woman smiled.

"Thank you." Christa frowned, holding the baby in her hands. She began to sang a lullaby, hearing the baby coo as she titled her arms back and forth.

_We are NOT doing that._

_Why not?_

_Because!_

_C'mon, Christa! What's wrong Omid?_

_I'm not calling our baby OMID, one of you is enough._

_Omid The Second._

_No._

_Omid Junior._

_No._

_You got to admit, it's got a ring to it._

_What if it's a girl?_

_Then we name her Christa._

_But I'm Christa. I don't wanna call her Christa, that's just confusing._

_Then name her Genevive. I don't care._

_How can you not care?_

_You're not taking this seriously._

_I take everything seriously, especially little Omid's future._

"Omid wanted me to name him Omid Jr. if he was a boy, and he was. Omid was killed before meeting his own son." Christa sighed. Clementine frowned at the mention of Omid.

"Omid's death was my fault." Clementine frowned.

"What? No! Why would you even say that?" Christa questioned.

"I left my gun on the sink, that one girl came in – took it and shot Omid." Clementine explained.

_You're just a little fish. You gonna cry, little fish? This your daddy? What a bozo._

_Omid gasped as the bullet entered his chest, he fell to his knees, then fell to the ground. Clementine weeped, and the teenager with the gun looked down at what she did, Christa then barged into the restroom, looking at Omid's dead body._

_I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to-_

_Christa shot the teenager in the stomach with her rifle, she fell against the wall groaning as she slid down from the wall._

_Oh my god, Omid. Omid, can you hear me!? Omid…_

_Christa sobbed, then looked to the gun that was laying on the ground. She looked up to Clementine._

"How I acted towards you once Omid died. It was unfair. It wasn't your fault, I'm sorry with how I acted." Christa sighed.

_That teenager took your gun, Clementine. And guess what she did with it? She killed Omid. If you hadn't left your gun out there, Omid would be alive. His death is your fault. YOUR FAULT._

"I shouldn't have blamed you. You don't know how many times I felt horrible about what I said to you, after Lee. After Omid. After those bandits attacked me, injured me – I felt horrible about everything." Christa frowned, Clementine spotted a small stab wound to her leg. It was bandaged, that was from when Clementine and Christa were attacked by those bandits.

"I got away from them, fortunately." Christa said.

"Christa, how long have you been here?" Clementine asked.

"About a week. The bad thing is – they aren't letting anyone new in here. They'll listen to me, they'll get you in – I promise. All of you." Christa said, looking to Nick as well. Christa climbed up the ladder, facing a woman with long black hair, a white coat. Another woman who looked familiar to Kenny and Clementine.

"Oh god no." Kenny muttered under his breath. The woman with long black hair faced Kenny and Clementine.

"Let them in." The woman said, immediately walking out of the way.

"Was that – What…" Clementine stuttered.

"Clementine, that was Lilly." Kenny gasped.

"She didn't recognize us, did she?" Clementine asked.

"I don't even know." Kenny shrugged.

"Welcome to Wellington." Edith smiled, opening the doors to Wellington, the four of them walking in – AJ still in Christa's hand.

**That's the end! Nick survives Season 2! Yaaaaay! And Christa and Lilly, whaaat!? Well, anyways – I've been thinking of making like Always the Quiet Ones, Season 2- if you guys want it – leave it in the comments. It'd be cool to come up with original things. **


End file.
